Trust Me
by Sky-Blue-Eyes
Summary: When Valentine rises to power again, Clary's mother finally tells her the truth about who she is and sends her to the NY Istitute to train. There she meets Jace, her protection detail? Read and Review! Clary/Jace Clary/Sebastian RATED M for yummy lemons and mild drug use.
1. The Truth

**A/N:**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy chapter one. Please Read and Review!

I do not own any part of the Mortal Instruments Series.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – THE TRUTH**

"CLARY, Clary come down stairs right now!" Jocelyn's voice was frantic. Now she was sitting on the arm of the couch in her childhood home. Jocelyn was sitting next to her husband, and Clary's father Luke. Jocelyn was shaking and looking down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry honey," Clary looked at her mother concerned. _What could have possibly happened?_

"The truth is your dad and I have not been 100 percent honest with you."

Clary looked towards Luke, her eyes begged for an explanation. "What is she talking about Luke?"

"We didn't meet in college Clary; in fact, we have known each other our entire lives." He started.

Jocelyn took a deep breath and took her daughters hand in hers; just like she used to do when Clary was a child. "Before I married Luke, I was engaged to a man named Valentine. I never loved him but he got me pregnant, so out families forced us to marry."

Clary opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Luke is your father Clary I promise. This child was a son, when I found out that Valentine had poisoned him I ran to Luke." She smiled at her husband.

"I helped her escape from Valentine eventually; Jonathan is still with his father somewhere. That's part of the problem Clary. Valentine thinks that you are his daughter; he doesn't know about the affair that Jocelyn and I had. "Luke held his hand out to her.

Clary took it and slid down onto the cushion. "So why the big deal right now, I've been alive for 17 years?"

"It's deeper than that honey" Jocelyn glance nervously at Luke before continuing "We've been in hiding those 17 years, living under the radar with mundanes without a trace. Until yesterday, I found this" she said holding up a piece of paper, and passing it to Clary "taped to the refrigerator."

'_I want what is mine kitten.' _

"You mean someone was in the apartment?" Clary asked, and Jocelyn nodded her head.

"The necklace you wear contains a warding rune; it keeps people from being able to track you. So, for now you are still safe. But, we can't rely on that Clary" Luke stood up and walked to the closet. Jocelyn continued.

"Clary you're different than other people. The fairy tales I read you as a child are much more real than you believe. "

"Mom, I don't understand what you're talking about," This was too much for Clary. She was half expecting Ashton Kutcher to pop out of the closet and say PUNK'D!

Luke returned from the hall with three empty duffle bags.

"You are a shadow hunter Clary." He said it so matter of fact. "There is no way to truly explain everything now, but I promise all of your questions will be answered. I'm sorry that we didn't do this sooner honey."

"Do what sooner?" She demanded. Her head was spinning.

"It's not safe here anymore, he knows that we are here and it won't take much snooping for him to figure out who you are. Jocelyn and I need to go into hiding."

"What about me…" Clary stammered tears were building in her eyes. This was too weird.

"Shadow hunters are the soldiers that protect ordinary people from demons. We are warriors Clary; it's in your blood. You are going to the place where you can learn what you need to survive. The Institute in New York will be a safe haven for you."

"_Demons…_you're joking right? I'm gunna learn how to fight demons in the big apple?"

"Yes honey, I know it sounds strange but you don't have a choice." Jocelyn said putting her arms around her daughter pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry love."

Clary sighed in defeat "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, these are for you to pack. Clary, I don't want to scare you too badly but you need to know this." Luke said looking at Jocelyn for confirmation. "Take what you can because anything left behind has to be burned. It's the only way to protect your identity."

That was all Clary could handle. She ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door closed. All she wanted to do was throw herself onto her bed and huff like a child. But in her heart Clary knew this was true. She wiped her tears off her cheeks and looked around her room. _Burned? Was Luke serious?_

Clary walked over to her easel and folded it down; placing it into the side pouch of the first bag. She wondered about where she was going. _The Institute_ didn't really sound all that friendly. A school that taught you to kill demons, what kind of place was that What if she didn't want to be part of this whole thing. She wanted so badly to run out into the living room and tell her mother that she wasn't going to place this ridiculous game. But instead she gathered up all of her brushed and pencils. Every last art supply Clary owned was inside of her travel case. She had spent years devising and creating the perfect carrying devise so she never had to do without. Art was her passion. She packed her pictures and jewelry boxes, anything she wouldn't be able to replace.

The finality of everything sank deeper with ever shirt and dress she packed away.

Her hand went, like it always did when she was upset, to her necklace, and she thought back to what her mother had said_… the necklace you wear contains a warding rune; it keeps people from being able to track you._ She was afraid to take it off but she pulled out her mirror and studied the design etched onto the surface of the emerald. Clary couldn't tear her eyes from the lines, even as they started to move and wiggle. _Untraceable. _She could have read it like English.

Clary was snapped out of her trance by a knock on her door. Shaking away the fuzziness, she opened the door to see her mother standing in the hall.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Jocelyn asked

Clary just sighed and stepped back and let her enter. Jocelyn sat on Clary's bed with her hands folded over a silver box. She was dressed strangely in a black body suit.

"Come to tell me that you're cat woman now?" she said nastily. Clary couldn't help being angry.

"It's my fighting gear Clary, it keeps me safe. You will have your own soon; although it will probably be much more updated." Jocelyn said flatly. She sounded tired and stressed.

"Come sit, it's time for me to give you something every shadow hunter must have. These belonged to my mother; she would want you to have them." She handed Clary the silver box "Open it."

Clary lifted the lid and looked inside. _A rock… and a pen/scalpel,_ "That is a witch light stone, it will always bring you light. And this, she said lifting up the emerald encrusted pen is your stele. You will learn how to use it soon. "

"Thanks mom, but being honest I wish this want happening…"

Clary heard the door bell ring and Jocelyn stiffened. Her bed room door opened and Luke walked in. He nodded to Jocelyn and then turned toward Clary. Our only chance of protection requires that your mother and I leave tonight but the Institute has sent you their best to keep you safe and escort you to New York.

"This shit gets better and better!" Clary was furious. How could they do this expect her to literally drop everything and pack her things and run away with some stranger while they went off together.

"Why can't I go with you guys?"

"There is no safer place than the Institute, remember that Clary." Luke insisted pulling her in to hug her. Clary felt him stroking her hair; she couldn't help but cry harder. She was going to miss her mom and dad so much.

"Promise me that you will come back for me?" She sobbed.

"Oh honey all of this is for you."

The door bell chimed again and Luke pulled away from Clary, "I'll be right back."

"Clary I want you to know that I love you very much." Clary could only nod.

Luke returned with a tall guy dressed in head to toe black gear, similar to her mothers. Normally the fact that there were several blades and a glock strapped to his belt would have bothered Clary, but she couldn't take her eyes off of his face. His strong features and broad shoulders made him seem so much larger than Luke, his hair fell in golden curls around his face, and his golden laced eyes entranced her. He looked about her age, maybe a little older.

"Clary this is Jace, he will be your escort."

"Hi," she said suddenly aware of her tiny shorts and tank top. He nodded and glanced around her room.

"What kind of wards are we working with Lucian?" Jace had walked over to her windows looking out into the alley below.

"It was standard before yesterday, but I called in a favor with an old warlock buddy of mine. This place should be clear for the next eighteen hours or so." Luke answered. _Lucian? _Clary thought_, how well dose Luke know this guy?_

"Alright, I walked the parameter with the sensor before I came up, and everything seems clear. Your contact is waiting outside with your location and weapons." Jace said to Jocelyn. "May the Angel walk with you"

"And with you, Jace Horndale" She replied, "take care of my daughter, it is your responsibility."

"I am good at what I do." Jace said.

Luke and Jocelyn hugged Clary one last time before leaving.

Clary sat numbly on the bed, it had begun.

"Uh, you alright Red?" Jace said walking toward her.

"Fine, I'm just tired. I don't really understand why you care though, I didn't ask you to come here." She snapped angrily.

"I have a job to do, you get to decide if we take the easy road or the hard road. Get some rest we have to portal tomorrow morning ."

"Portal… to New York? Why can't we fly?" She protested.

"Because it's safer that way" He snapped back at her.

Clary just nodded and tried to lie down. Jace did a sweep of the apartment before moving all of her bags and things into the living room.

"We will have to sleep in here tonight he said motioning to the couches." Clary watched him methodically walk up to each door around the living room and shut it. He pulled a long silver object from his pocket and traced the tip over the wood. Clary gasped in surprise, "_**UNBREAKABLE.**_" She didn't realize that she had said it out loud but Jace turned to her.

"What did you say?"

"Unbreakable, that's what you wrote right?"

"Yeah but Clary your mom said you have no training or marks yet, there is no way that you should be able to read the language of the angles." He sighed and finished the rest of the doors, including the front.

Jace finished and plopped down on the couch next to Clary's.

"A bit of advice, if you're interested" he started, leaning in toward her. She nodded. "Don't tell people about what you just did. It isn't normal."

"Are you calling me a freak?"

"Nah, just special." He replied with a wink.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the begining, please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is ready but I wont post untill I have reviews!

Special thanks to my freakin amazing beta LivyBug. Thanks for your help!

Peace

P.S. I know you can all see that giant button right in the middle, so just click it and share your thoughts. :)


	2. Trust Me

**A/N:**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Here is chapter two. I hope you like it. R&R

I do not own any part of the Mortal Instruments series.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - TRUST ME**

It hadn't taken long for Clary to fall asleep. Jace pulled out his phone and dialed Maryse.

"You're late Jace," Maryse was the director of the New York Institute.

"I wanted her to be asleep before I called you. I think you are right about this girl," Jace kept his voice low.

"What do you mean Jace?"

"I dunno Maryse, she's…different. I'll move her at sunrise. Can you have a car delivered to take us to the portal?" He asked

"Sure, do you need any weapons?"

"I packed heavy so I think I'm ok. I've got to go," Jace hung up the phone before she could respond. Glancing over at Clary, she looked so normal, like every other mundie girl. Her skin was unblemished by the scars of runes. The words that Jocelyn said to him before she left played through his head, _she is your responsibility. _

Clary's hair was deep red and fell in waves on her shoulders. Most of the girls at the institute were tall and slim, but she only came to his chest. Jace admired her curves, watching her sleep on the couch next to him. She looked so…beautiful. Something about her made him want to go to her, and pull her into his arms. _Why? I don t know this girl at all. _

He shook his head, he was probably just horny. He was currently dating Aline, which meant that he only had sex when she was in the mood. Not that she wasn't just great and all but Jace was a little more accustomed to the single life.

He checked the time. 6:15 a.m., the sun would be rising in about thirty minutes. It was time for him to wake her up. He walked to the side of the couch and knelt down beside her. The skin on her shoulder was so soft; he couldn't help but run his fingers down the length of her arms. She stirred every so lightly and Jace quickly pulled his hand away.

Clary stretched her arms and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't remember actually falling asleep at all. The sofa was stiff under her back, _why am I on the couch?_

"Good morning princess," a male voice said.

"Oh, you," It came back to her in a tidal wave of memories, drowning her in an instant. She was going to be sick, rushing to the bathroom door but it wouldn't open. Jace was behind her in a second, a flash of silver and the door responded.

"Go away," Clary demanded trying to hold the sickness back. She slammed the door in his face just as her stomach heaved.

Fifteen minutes later Clary emerged from the bathroom showered and changed. Jace was sitting at her kitchen table with a bag.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. What's all of that?" She said motioning to the bag.

"Weapons, but don't worry they aren't for you," He replied reaching in and pulling out a blade. Clary saw his lips move but couldn't hear what he said; suddenly the blade flashed with light.

"Come sit. Soon you will know not just what they are but also how to use them," Jace said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the same silver stick he had used on the door. "My stele," he explained, "is what I use to mark myself with protective runes. They can make you faster, stronger, more agile, and even heal. But once they are used, they are gone. Leaving nothing but a thin scar," Jace stood without warning and pulled off his shirt.

Clary couldn't help but just sit there and do exactly what every other girl on this plant would do, she stared open mouthed, marveling at Jace's chest. He was built to perfection, and his body seemed to radiate with a golden tan.

"This," he said, "is what your body will look like eventually."

"No offense, because you look great but I've been in Florida for seventeen years and I haven't managed to come close to that tan," Clary said smartly, she couldn't let him get the best of her.

"I meant the scars, Red, but if you would like a tanning lesson you will have to wait till later." She finally noticed the tiny white scars that interlaced over his skin. They looked surreal and Clary couldn't believe how many there were but he wore them well.

"My mother gave me one last night," Clary fished her grandmother's stele from her bag.

"Good, don't lose that. Most shadow hunters receive their first marks at twelve but better late than never, right?" He said jokingly. "Hold out your hands."

"Will it hurt?" Clary was suddenly nervous. Yesterday morning she was just a normal girl with two happy parents, living in sunny Florida. Today she was in her soon to be burned home with some guy she had never met, alone with no parents. To top it all off that boy was trying to mark her with his magic stick. _That didn't come out right, _but Clary had no time to continue her inner monologue.

Jace had taken her hand in his, resting it against his palm and place the tip of his stele against her skin. It was white hot but to her surprise didn't hurt. _Protection_

"This is what makes us shadow hunters different than normal humans. We can bear the runes of the Angels, it would kill a mundane. These won't be permanent. We will handle that when we get to the institute. But we have to get a move on so get your things." He turned his attention off of her and placed his stele against his own skin. Clary could have watched endlessly, but he was right they had to go. She didn't quite know what a portal was going to do to get them to New York.

"Ready," she said ten minutes later walking back into the living room.

"Are you sure you have everything you want? There won't be any chance of finding it again," she just nodded.

They walked down the stairs to a black SUV parked right in front of the entrance.

"Do not, for any reason get out of this car, Clary until I return, do you understand that?"

"Why?" But he didn't stay to answer her.

Jace walked back into the apartment and set small bricks of clay on various tables and window sills. C-4 was a powerful explosive, and he had no intention of leaving anything behind.

The car ride was mostly silent. A big blacked out SUV with black rims rolling down the suburbs made a few onlookers suspicious. Clary decided that this was the perfect time to ask Jace a few questions about what he was telling her before.

"So why are we able to bear the runes?"

"Because the angel gave his blood to a man so that he could start a new race to protect the humans from demons and downworlders."

"You make it sound as if the world is swarming with them," Clary said motioning to the land around them.

"Well first off its daylight, no demon can stand light, and others may live just as you do; pretending to be normal," His voice was silky, but the comment angered Clary. "And second you need to learn how to look past glamour."

"I'm not pretending to be normal! I am normal. It isn't my fault that my mom has been paranoid for seventeen years," She hadn't even realized how angry she was at her mother for lying to her.

"No one said it was your fault, Red, but the man your mom married, Valentine, is a really bad guy. Hiding was her and Lucians best chance at keeping you safe. But things change, and you have to have a tougher skin or you won't last." Jace didn't want to tell her to suck it up, in fact he wanted to hold her and tell her everything she wanted to hear. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter; he tried to focus on the road. They were headed to Miami, the closes portal was actually in Orlando but Jace was worried that Valentine might be watching it incase Jocelyn tried to use it to move Clary.

"You have to trust me Clary, I know all about him," Jace said darkly.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jace?"

"Before I was born, Valentine got close to my mother. Will, my father, didn't like it and told her to stay away from him," he wasn't looking at her. "They found her body eight months later; someone had tried to cut me out of her stomach. My father raised me in secret for four years until Valentine finally came for me. He killed my father but never found me." His voice was raw with hatred when he said Valentines name, Clary felt so bad for him. "That is what I mean, Red."

"Why?" Clary was certain she sounded like an irritating five year old asking all these questions but his entire world was a mystery to her.

"He was doing something to my mother, we don't really know what but he wanted the result of his experiment."

He turned up the radio signifying the conversation was over and started drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

They were about two hours away from Miami when Clary said she needed to find a ladies room. Jace just nodded. They pulled into a rest stop off the interstate and Clary reached to unbuckle her seat belt, but Jace grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you are going, Red? You need to stay in the car until I check everything out. Oh and here," he said reaching into the glove box. He pulled out a small silver gun and handed it to Clary. "This is the safety it won't fire with this on but be careful. You only have ten rounds." The gun was so heavy and cold in her hand but she took it anyway. "Now stay here until I tell you to get out." He was gone faster than she could imagine. The way he moved was lethal. Is that how all shadow hunters are?

Her door opened before she actually saw him. He walked very close behind her ushering her along under the trees.

"Are you going to come into the stall with me to?" she said crossing her arms.

"Why the hostility? I'm your protection, remember? Now hurry up," He shoved her along.

When they were settled back in the car Clary handed Jace the gun but he shook his head. "It isn't much use against demons but it will slow them down. Keep it."

Night was beginning to fall when they pulled up to a tiny little coffee shop off a back road in Miami. It looked like the type of place even locals didn't know about. He ushered her inside quickly and headed straight into the back.

"Hey Iz," Jace said to a tall brunette girl leaning against a table. "This is Clary, Clary this is my adoptive sister, Isabella."

Clary looked at the 'girl', she was wearing gear similar to Jace's but instead of pants she wore fitted short shorts. Her legs were long and tan ending in thigh high, black stiletto boots.

"Um, hi," Clary muttered under her breath, there was no way she could compete with this girl. Jace said he was going to get the bags and left Izzy to watch Clary.

"Don't let her out of your sight Izzy."

"So… are you excited?" she was practically bouncing in her heels

"Excited about what?"

"Coming to the Institute! I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

"Oh, yeah I guess. To be honest this is all really weird to me right now, I don't even know what it is I'm supposed to be exactly," Clary sighed. _Oh God, what if this is all some embarrassing mistake? _Jace came in with the last of their bags.

"Alright, Red, you and Izzy will portal through first. Just hold on tight to the bags and her hand. I will cover the back and make sure we get through clean. Got it?" Jace pulled back the curtain and Clary stared straight into a swirling void in front of her. Suddenly terrified, she clutched Izzy's hand and closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like chapter 2, please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 3 is ready but I wont post untill I have reviews!

Special thanks to my freakin amazing beta LivyBug. Thanks for your help!

Peace

P.S. I know you can all see that giant button right in the middle, so just click it and share your thoughts. :)


	3. The Institute

**A/N:**You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. **SpideyFreakingNinja this is for you**

I do not own any part of the Mortal Instruments Series.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – THE ISTITUTE **

Going through the portal was like falling, it ended with a quick jolt and she was tossed out onto the floor. Isabella, who had managed to remain standing walked over to her and helped her up.

They were in a small faintly lit office. It was warm and she could see the fire crackling near the desk. Jace stepped through behind them and the wall returned to normal.

"Welcome to the Institute," A tall dark haired woman said stepping from the shadows. "Thank you Isabella. Will you go prepare her room?" It was a dismissal and Clary knew it. This must be the head of the Institute Mryse; Jace had mentioned her in the car.

"Thank you, I am sorry to be a burden on you."

"Clary you are not a burden, here you will learn the skills you were meant for. As far as classes go this," she said handing her a sheet of paper, "will be for this week, which lucky for you tomorrow is Friday. Every week you get a new schedule based on how you are doing."

"I know that I am really far behind," Clary said wondering if these people expected her to know what to do.

"Indeed you are but Jace will be giving you private lessons in weapons and combat, and Simon who you will meet later will help you with history."

"I will?" Jace asked moving from the wall to stand next to Clary

Mryse ignored him and turned back to Clary, "Jace mentioned to me that you can read runes. Is that true?"

Clary looked at Jace suddenly nervous; he nodded his head "Well, I don't really know it's only happened a few times. When I look at the lines I see the word in my mind. I just know," She shrugged.

"It's ok, Clary it is not uncommon for shadow hunters have special talents or skills, although I will say yours is extremely rare. It would be best if you didn't let anyone else know. Also you are here under our protection and therefore I am responsible for your safety. You are not to leave the Institute without Jace's knowledge; he will be your main protection."

She couldn't help but glance at him. Well at least there would be one good part about her time here; it was becoming clear that she and Jace would not be parting ways.

Jace led her down the expansive corridors and up to what he said was the sixth floor.

"We use two top floors for student boarding. It's pretty nice," he opened a door that led into a massive living space with couches and chairs strewn about. There was an open dining room that led into the kitchen.

"Hey guys this is Clary," Jace said walking over to the fridge and digging inside.

"Jace," a tall blond girl shrieked darting across the kitchen and throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you, babe," Clary suddenly felt very small and unattractive compared to the rest of the group in front of her. Izzy was as gorgeous as ever standing next to a dark haired boy with similar features.

"Clary, this is my brother Alec, and his friend Simon," Izzy said motioning to another well- built guy; he had mossy brown hair and gave Clary a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Maryse said you would be my history tutor?" He nodded. Jace handed her a soda and they walked into the living room and filled in around the fire place.

"I'm Sebastian," said the guy next to her.

"Nice to meet you," Clary started to blush. Sebastian's looks rivaled Jace, where Jace was golden and light Sebastian was dark and mysterious. Clary felt small next to him, his body was warm and he smelled good.

"I heard there would be a new girl but you are much older than I imagined. Did you transfer from another institute?" he asked leaning towards her.

"Well um not exactly," she stammered trying not to sound like an idiot.

"Jocelyn's daughter," Jace said from the chair across the fire. Like that explained everything. The brunette was sitting in his lap kissing on his neck. Jace must have noticed her looking because he grinned at her. "Clary, this is Aline Penhallow, my girlfriend."

Clary smiled at her and took a sip of her drink. "This is a nice place," she said looking around.

"Yeah, I would love to show you around," Sebastian said getting her attention again.

"Uh, yeah sure, thanks," was he interested in her? She had never really attracted much attention back home; in fact she pretty much kept to herself. If she was going to have any self-confidence being here she would have to step her game up.

They walked to the door that led back to the main building and Clary shivered. It was early December and in New York that meant really, really fucking cold. She had spent her life in Florida sunshine, so this was a shocking experience.

Sebastian chuckled pulling off his leather jacket and placing it around his shoulders. It covered her tiny frame but it was warm and smelled great.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked shyly.

"When you start training you will learn how to control your body, you wouldn't believe the things you can do," he said looking at Clary. Everything about him screamed bad boy. She was caught in his charm.

They walked around the building; Sebastian said it had once been a church, so they were on hallow ground. At some point during the walk he had taken her hand in his. They made their way back to the living quarters but instead of walking into the living room he stopped at a stair case near the door.

"The rooms are up here," she climbed up after him. Hallways branched off left and right "Girls are on the right, boys on the left," he said pointing.

"Where is my room?" she asked curious to where she would be living. He turned right and walked to the door at the very end. Her room was spacious and bright, it had everything she needed and her bags sat atop her bed.

"Like it?" Sebastian asked walking up behind her. She was very aware of his presence.

"Love it," She smiled but didn't move away from him

"I have to know something, Clary," his body was close and his voice carried a tone she couldn't describe. "Are you seeing anyone?"

She was shocked, "Are you serious? Uh, I mean no I'm not. Why are you asking?"

He didn't respond, instead he kissed her. His lips were soft and warm but his hands gripped her hard against his body. She responded without a thought, tilting her head back and he deepened the kiss. His hands tangled in her hair and she moaned softly, she loved it when they played with her hair.

She pulled back looking up at him out of breath and bewildered. "Am I coming on to strong?" the way he smiled at her left her incapable of answering. Sebastian was obviously used to getting what he wanted.

They rejoined the group in the living room. Jace was entertaining Aline on the couch while Alec and Simon played Modern Warfare.

Jace noticed them enter the living room about an hour later, she had been gone a while with Sebastian and he wasn't really sure what he thought about that. She was his responsibility after all. He focused his attention on Aline, hopefully she would put out tonight. He heard them before he saw them, walking down the stairs, she was wearing (his) Sebastian's jacket. He raised his eyebrows at her but didn't comment. Izzy put down her nail polish and made room for her to sit.

Her cheeks were flush and (the) Sebastian's hair was ruffled. He would have to ask him about that when the girls left.

Izzy pulled Clary and Aline upstairs to help Clary get her things unpacked, leaving Simon, Alec, Sebastian and Jace alone.

"She is quite the little piece of ass," Sebastian said grinning at Jace.

Jace rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you man, your acting like she is your sister or something," Sebastian asked him pulling out a joint. "By the way Aline seems ready to go."

"I'm in charge of her protection, Sebastian so don't fuck it up. And I hope so man; it's been like three days since we have done anything. I'm ready to pop," Jace said taking the joint and inhaling deeply. It had been at least two days since he slept and his body ached from his workout the day before.

"That's what you get for being in a relationship man," Sebastian chuckled shaking his head at the thought of a committed relationship. "Little Miss Florida sunshine seemed rather into me in her room earlier, hopefully it won't take long to get her in bed."

Jace didn't want to listen to him anymore; he stood up without a word and walked upstairs to his room. He liked things to be orderly. He let himself fall onto his bed. Why was he so pissed at Sebastian, he never gave a shit about every other girl Sebastian hooked up with and he certainly had no claim on Clary.

_You're her protection; you are supposed to look out for her. __**Oh common Jace you know that's lame, her innocence is none of your business.**_ He battled with himself, _what had she done with him in her room?_

His phone buzzed, it was a text message from Aline, '_Let me in'._

Jace opened the door and she didn't waste any time. This was just what he needed to get his mind off everything. She pulled him back onto the bed and straddled him, trailing kisses up his neck. Pulling off his clothes he waited for her to finish undressing. Her mouth felt warm and moist, he moaned and pushed against her. Jace felt her gag a little but he didn't care, all he could think about was the fiery red head down the hall. He pictured her in front of him staring at him with big green eyes, but when he looked down it was only Aline. He was getting closer so he pushed her back towards his bed. It didn't take long for him to finish, afterward she lay against his side tracing the scars on his torso.

"We have classes tomorrow so you probably shouldn't stay long," Jace said rubbing his face. HE was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Fine, glad your back Jace," She slammed the door behind her.

Clary woke up at five in the morning and couldn't manage to fall back asleep. She was extremely nervous about how her first day was going to go. _How do you learn to fight demons?_ She thought walking into her bathroom to shower. It felt good to be clean and the water warmed her up. If she was going to make it through the next few winter months she would really need some new clothes.

She scrunched her hair and applied a thin layer of makeup. She wanted to fit in here, especially since Sebastian seemed so friendly the night before. She pulled on the sweat pants and tank top Izzy had told her to wear for lessons, she would get her gear eventually. Clary topped it with a jacket, checking that she had her stele in the pocket she ventured down into the kitchen.

"Coffee!" Clary couldn't hold back her excitement. It was only six but someone was awake. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured a cup. She settled down on the stool and let the aroma bring her to full consciousness. Alec entered the kitchen and greeted Clary

"Did you sleep well?" Clary said that she had, and watched him pull eggs, bacon, and a few other ingredients out of the fridge.

"Hungry?" he asked

"A little, I'm not really a breakfast person though," She took another sip of her coffee as he got to work chopping and cooking.

"That's your call but our training is very extreme so we have full meals."

"So are you the best cook?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Ha-ha I enjoy it unlike everyone else, but no matter what, never. I will repeat, never let Izzy talk you into eating her food. I love my sister but her cooking is horrendous!" Clary couldn't help but laugh picturing her wearing six inch heels and an apron.

Soon the smell of breakfast filled the air and doors started opening up stairs.

"So are we the only student here?"

"About a dozen more," Alec said getting the plates out of the cabinet. "They are the younger group so they won't be around much."

She nodded and greeted Simon and Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, what should I do about warmer clothes? I have like none," The thought of shopping was like a shot of caffeine for Izzy.

"It's settled tomorrow we're going shopping!" She exclaimed filling her plate. Jace, Sebastian and Aline joined them for breakfast and they headed off to their classes together.

Runes were first on the list. Taught by Magnus Bane she was told by Alec. The room was a small library with a few tables spread out. Magnus Bane was not at all what Clary expected out of a teacher. He had electric blue hair and was dressed in a tailored pair of striped trousers with a matching lime green top. They sat as a group at a table near the fire place. Clary liked that every room was so warm and cozy. She felt comfortable around all the old books, something about them seemed to call to her; there was energy to this room that made her skin tingle. Everyone pulled out a book and began flipping through it.

Magnus introduced himself to Clary and explained that everyone trained at different paces but always as a group so they could help learn.

"This is a grey book Clary. It holds the runes that the Angel gave to the first shadowhunter. It is important to memorize these, to help you in battle. "He explained handing her the book. It was old and heavy. She flipped to the first page and saw only one symbol.

"The first," she whispered, it was like a jolt of electricity to her. Magnus put his hand on the book to prevent her from turning the page.

"Impressive, but reading too many runes at once can be dangerous," he said eyeing her closely "Mayrse told me about everything, so you don't have to worry."

History was riveting for Clary. She began reading the story about the creation of her kind. The rest of the group however practically drooled with boredom. Lunch gave Clary a chance to talk to Jace.

"Hey," she said smiling at him

"Hey, Red, how's the day going for you?" Jace's arms were covered with fresh marks. She reached up without thinking and touched his skin. If she focused right she could read them but she wasn't interested in them. He didn't seem to mind her touch.

"It's alright; I wanted to tell you that I need to go out shopping with Izzy tomorrow,"

"Okay, just text me before you go so I know where you are," he was secretly thanking Mayrse for assigning her to him. It was strangely satisfying to know she would always be his concern.

"I don't have your number…"

"Oh right, here give me your phone," Clary blushed, regretting her previous bold decision to put a picture of herself in a bikini on Miami Beach as her screen saver. She sighed and handed it over. He grinned at her and wiggled his eye brows.

"Miss the beach yet?" He taunted while he programmed his number. "Anyway," he continued, giving her back the phone, "We need to head over to the training room were already late. You will be under my instruction until you get caught up."

"Fabulous," she said sarcastically. "Just so you know grace is not my middle name." She loved the sound of his laughter.

'Training started off with a run on the treadmill. She was defiantly out of shape. Jace made it look easy, completing five miles before she manage one. After that, he made her climb a ladder fifteen feet in the air.

"Hell no," she said crossing her arms.

"Trust me, Red."

"Absolutely not."

"Don't make me carry you up, although I might enjoy the challenge."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope, it's a promise," Clary decided to take his word for it. She grabbed for the ladder Jace right below her.

"Hope you're enjoying the view of my ass, "she called down sarcastically. It was rather nice Jace admired from below, she had some meat on her bones. She had great legs and a flat stomach but her body curved like a mountain road.

He pulled himself to the top and reached for the harness.

"Put this on in case you fall," She complied, trying not to think about what they were about to do.

"Now, the best way to balance is by keeping your back straight," he walked out onto the rafter in front of her without a harness. She took a wobbly step out but surprisingly didn't fall.

"Don't look down just keep your eyes on me," he instructed stepping backwards without hesitation. Clary tried to focus on the sound of his voice. It stirred something inside of her. She took another deep breath and stepped off the rafter onto the other side.

"Not bad," he rewarded, "can you do a flip?"

"Not even on the ground," She said flatly. What about her, made him think she was some kind of gymnast.

"Ok we will start there tomorrow. We can stop here for today," He jumped.

"OH MY GOD JACE," she leaned over the edge and looked down. He was standing on the ground without a scratch.

Shaking her head she made her way down. "Good job today, Red. You might make a decent shadow hunter one day."

"Might?" she raised an eyebrown at him, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I meant you do get to have me as your tutor so your chances are pretty good." Jace couldn't help but tease her. The way she pouted with her hands on hre hips made him smile.

"Your cute when your pissed Red; but we both know that I'm amazing."

"I'll have to take your word for it." With that she stalked away towards the showers. Jace too a moment to apprieciate the way thoes pants hugged her ass.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like chapter 2, please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 3 is ready but I wont post untill I have reviews!

Special thanks to my freakin amazing beta LivyBug. Thanks for your help!

Peace

P.S. I know you can all see that giant button right in the middle, so just click it and share your thoughts. :)


	4. I've Never

**A/N:** Ok you guys earned this one! Thank you so much to all thoes who reviewed.

I do not own any part of the Mortal Instruments series.

**CHAPTER 4 – I'VE NEVER**

Clary needed to shower. Her heart was still pounding from the workout and her body was on fire because of Jace. The way he was so casual about everything, but there was such confidence and charm in every word. He baited her just to make her angry. It was distracting the way his hair fell into his face. And when he smiled at her, that panty dropping, heart melting grin; it light up his eyes and took her breath away. She made her way back to her room and straight to the shower. Cold, she needed cold water to calm herself. She wanted him to touch her, the way Sebastian had. The water felt amazing running down her back. Sighing she finished the shower and wrapped the towel tightly around her thin frame.

She was only just getting used to her new room. It was on the corner of the building so she had two walls with windows. Pulling back the cream curtains, she let the sun light flow into her room. Clary pulled on a big t-shirt that came to the top of her tights. She would be naked all day long if she could. Trying to erase the thought of Jace from her mind she set up her easel by the window, music blasting she started painting. Painting gave her such a release. All she had to do was grab the brush and breathe deep. The pictures freed themselves from her mind however they pleased.

Her phone buzzed, 'The Amazing Jace', wow had he actually saved his number like that?

_I need to talk to you – Jace _

_What's up? – Clary_

_Open up. I'm outside your door– Jace_

She collected herself and opened her door. Jace leaned against the door frame in a fitted black shirt and dark washed jeans. His eyes scanned her outfit and a sly grin crossed his face. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said stepping into her room.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was painting."

"Oh, I see, you didn't tell me you were an artist," he smile played on his lips.

"You never asked, what do you want Jace?" She sighed tugging at the hem of her t-shirt, her legs were bare and his eyes were locked on her milky skin

"Well you didn't come down for dinner, I was worried."

"I just needed some time to relax. Everything has changed for me except for painting," She sighed leaning back on her stool. Jace nodded.

"Well you missed dinner but I managed to save some honey chicken before Simon cleared the table. I wanna show you something so get dressed, Red," He smiled at her and took a seat on her bed. She took that as her cue that he didn't plan on leaving. Digging in her drawer she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, making sure she had his attention as she wiggled her hips into them. Keeping her back to him she pulled off her shirt.

Jace bit his lip a lot harder than he meant to, she was doing this on purpose. Her shirt came up and her back was bare. He knew she was braless and wanted so desperately for her to turn around. He fought with himself while she fished a black bra from the dresser and pulled it onto her arms. He lost control.

Clary heard the bed creak when he stood up and felt his breath on her neck. He pulled the straps back and hooked them together; his hands lingered under the strap. She shivered involuntarily. She knew she had baited him but now that he was behind her she didn't know what to do. _What's stopping you?_ It was simple, he was with Aline.

"Jace," it was nothing but a whisper. She wished she didn't have to say anything at all, "I.."

"Don't, I'm sorry Clary," he walked over to the window and waited while she pulled on a shirt. They walked down stairs into the kitchen where Sebastian and Aline were sitting on the counter examining a dagger. Clary still hadn't gotten used to the large array of weapons that lay on various counter tops and wall stands around the institute. Sebastian gave her a smile and Aline glared daggers into her back. Jace ignored her and grabbed a box of food from the fridge.

"Hey Clary, are you busy?" Sebastian asked causally, tossing the dagger in his hand.

"Um, kinda why?" She couldn't help but be attracted to him. He had on his bad boy grin.

"No big, just knock on my door when you're free," Jace grabbed her hand and led her from the room. He didn't say much as he took the stairs toward his room. Clary was surprised how tidy his room was.

"I didn't take you for the white comforter type," she said looking at his perfectly made bed.

"I'm hurt, Red. Sorry to let you down but my bedroom was simply on the way to where we are going."

"Where is it that we are going then, your closet?" Jace opened his window and stepped out onto a roof top terrace.

"The roof of the sixth floor is where we keep our green-houses. It's nice to come out here at night very peaceful and relaxing." He led her over to a stone bench and table. It was one of those cute round ones with the cherubs carved into it, how ironic.

"It's not cold," her voice sounded surprised.

"We added heaters to keep the plants from freezing, here eat," he opened the box of food and the smell filled her nose making her stomach grumble. He handed her a pair of chop sticks and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

She speared a piece of chicken and popped it into her mouth. Jace was lighting a crumpled looking cigarette. The moment smoke started rising from the end of it she knew. She dropped the chop sticks and stared at Jace. He took a hit and swallowed the smoke. Extending his arm to her, she accepted.

"Yeah," he said to her raised eyebrows, "I found your stash before we left your house, when you said you needed to relax I figured it would be a great time to give it back to you."

She enjoyed every last hit with Jace.

"So what's up with you and Sebastian," Jace asked boldly.

"He's nice, but I don't know what you mean?" Thoughts of the kiss went through her mind, his body hard against hers. She shook her head trying to focus on what he was saying.

"He told me about last night," Jace tried to play it cool hoping she wouldn't call his bluff.

"It was only a kiss Jace, and it's none of your damn business."

"It was only a kiss?" he repeated.

"I thought you said he told you?" Frustration rose in her voice.

"Well not exactly, he said you got friendly. I wanted to know what happened."

"Even if we did fuck it still wouldn't have been any of your fucking business Jace," She punched her words, she was angry as hell. "How can you justify that, it's not like I can ask you what happened with Aline last night."

"So you did fuck?" he asked, stubborn had always been his best trait.

"No Jace we didn't fuck. Why do you keep asking me about it?"

"I like hearing you say fuck," the look on his face told her he was pleased with himself. She returned his edgy smile. "So do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Fuck Sebastian," having this conversation was like rattling the bars on a tiger cage. The thought of her being with him made Jace angry.

"Maybe, good night Jace," she turned and climbed back through her window leaving him sitting outside.

Clary realized when she entered the hall that she didn't know which room actually belonged to Sebastian. After waking Simon up she finally found the right one and he opened the door and invited her in. His bed was ruffled and music was playing softly on an iPod stand.

"I'm glad you came," he plopped down on his bed and patted the seat beside him. "How was your first day?"

She climbed up beside him, "Good, there is just so much to learn it's a little over whelming." His body was warm and she liked his cologne. She longed to be held by someone, comforted and just wanted to forget about everything that had happened. She missed her mom and dad and everyone she had now was technically a stranger. He reached up and wrapped his finger around one of her auburn locks.

"I can imagine how scary it is, but to tell you the truth I'm really happy that you are here."

"You are?"

"You must be one of those girls that don't realize how beautiful they are," he said pulling his finger free watching the hair unwind. His hand felt soft and warm on her cheek. "You can relax with me Clary. We can be friends or maybe even more than friends. I think your great and I really want to get to know you better, if you will give me a chance that is."

She leaned against his chest and took a deep breath. She felt his hand brushing the back of her head. Sebastian leaned down and kissed her head. Being this close to a guy made her body burn with desire. His kiss was warm and powerful, expertly moving his body above hers. She kissed him back trying to let herself relax and enjoy it. His braced himself on his hands. Clary could feel his excitement on her thigh. It was exhilarating. She had never experienced this before. Sebastian's hands crept up her shirt to cup her breast. She moaned against him softly biting the sensitive flesh on his neck. It felt amazing but she couldn't go any further.

"Sebastian, stop."

"What?"

"Please, I want to stop," She said.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"No it was great, but I haven't exactly done this before."

"Oh, I see. Its ok, Clary. There's no rush, you set the pace." She couldn't believe that he was so understanding. She pecked him on the lips and made out for a few minutes just lying in his bed. Clary heard only a faint noise at first but it quickly got louder. _"Oh, yes Jace. Oh God," _it was a girls voice on the other side of the wall. Clary looked up at Sebastian, he nodded.

"Jace and Aline go at it pretty loud sometimes. They say they are dating but I would say there more like fuck buddies," he shrugged running his fingers through her hair. It made her stomach clench to think of him with her, experiencing something she never had. Would she scream his name like that if it were her? "Does it really feel that good?" Clary murmured looking up at Sebastian.

"I could make you feel even better," he husked in her ear. "It's the greatest release."

She heard Jace's door open and slam shut again. Sebastian chuckled, "it slammed last night too Jace must be getting tired of her." Clary almost didn't want to hear it. He was making Jace sound like a womanizer. Maybe it was. The truth is she really didn't know him any better than anyone else here. She kissed Sebastian again and snuggled against him.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Clary nodded but said she needed some pajamas so she would have to go to her room. Ten minutes later she was changed into her little green silk night dress climbing back into bed with him. The dress was one of her favorites; she had decided to splurge at Victoria's Secret. Maybe she would have Aline and Izzy help her pick out a few more tomorrow. Sebastian was warm and lying next to him was comfortable.

"I like this," he whispered into her ear.

The next morning Jace climbed out of bed and went through his usual morning routine; pushups, sit-ups, chin ups. He liked stretching his body right away. Today he was working. Escorting girls to the mall was not his idea of a good Saturday but where Clary was, he had to be. He showered and dressed going down stairs to see Isabella, Alec, Simon and Aline drinking coffee.

"Hey," he greeted everyone. "Where's Clary it's like 10:30 aren't you supposed to be shopping?" he asked looking from Izzy to Aline. Aline still looked upset about last night, he couldn't blame her though; he had fucked up pretty bad. He could only hope she wouldn't say anything about it to anyone else.

"I know but she wasn't in her room," Izzy shrugged and leaned back over her Elle magazine. Jace took off up the stairs to her room. It was empty like Isabella had said. He didn't like not knowing where she was, it was his job to protect her. Sebastian! He had asked her to come see him last night, maybe he knew where she was. He knocked once on his door but was too impatient to wait, stepping inside he realized that Clary wasn't missing at all.

The way the sheets draped over her skin, it was like someone had wanted to cover as little skin as possible. Sebastian sat up at the sudden intrusion. He was shirtless and Clary was curled up against him in a tiny piece of green silk. Her hair was vibrant against the pillow she clutched.

"Never mind," his voice was tight. "Let Clary know that Isabella is looking for her." He shut the door behind himself and went to prepare for the excursion.

Clary was still groggy but the surprise wakeup call from Jace had certainly gotten the day going. She had joined Izzy in the kitchen saying she was ready. Aline ran off saying something about feeling sick. But Clary felt like she was mad at her. Alec was off 'studying with Magnus' Isabella said laughing. So Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Simon headed out to the shops. Clary did what she could to avoid Jace during the day. Izzy drilled her with questions about her sleepover with Sebastian relentlessly and was more than thrilled to accompany her to Victoria's Secrets. Simon paled but Clary noticed that he would do just about anything Izzy asked of him. Jace on the other hand raised an eye brow at Clary when she turned into the store.

Clary and Izzy walked around the store picking up various panties and bras, this was torture for him. He almost spoke up when Clary reached for a tiny black one piece with a lacy guarder and stocking clasps. They went into the dressing room _TOGETHER _for crying out loud. The boys listened to them giggle for about 30 minutes fighting the urge to bang on the door. The staff eyed them suspiciously. Clary actually bought the little black number.

They picked up a couple of pizzas and made their way back to the Institute. Sitting around the living room fire, Izzy brought out a bottle of tequila and announced that they would be playing, I've Never.

"We each take turns saying something daring that they have done and if anyone had done it too they have to take a shot. Last one left standing wins." She said passing around shot glasses. Clary had taken a neutral seat between Simon and Alec but the down side left both Sebastian and Jace staring straight at her. "I'll go first," Izzy said grinning and tucking her long legs under herself on the couch.

"_I've Never_, regretted a hook up," Almost every one took their shots.

Sebastian was next in the row, "_I've never,_ had a threesome," he said eyeing Clary. _Has he really had a threesome? _She felt so inexperienced watching Izzy, and Jace drink. She had yet to take a shot but she was ready too.

"_I've Never,_ hooked up with someone of the same sex," She said boldly tossing her shot back. Jace's eyebrows rocketed into his hairline. Izzy and Alec both emptied their glasses as well. Simon announced that he was hungry and they opened up the pizza.

Clary sat talking with Simon while they munched and listened to music. She had to admit being around people her own age was nice. She chanced a glance towards Jace. He was sitting with Alec and Aline they were talking quietly with their heads together. Sebastian and Isabella joined them. "So," he said handing her a drink, "you plan on telling me about your adventure," Sebastian asked referring to the game earlier.

"Nope," she shook her head taking a sip; she felt warm and buzzed. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against his chest. He was becoming familiar and she liked that.

"I enjoyed last night," he brushed a piece of her hair back from her face.

"Even though nothing happened?"

"It was nice not having an empty bed," he said.

"Damn it Jace! I wasn't the one who fucked up, that was you. Don't try to blame me," Aline ran from the room. Jace ran his hands over his face and through his hair before standing up and following after her. His eyes locked on Clary as he passed her. The way his eyes held her made her shiver in Sebastian's arms. _Is he mad at me?_ The room quieted down and Izzy and Simon cornered Alec to find out what happened.

"Do you wanna come to bed?" he asked. Clary knew that he meant his bed. The way Jace looked at her played through her mind. What did it matter what he thought? He was clearly with Aline based on what she heard last night.

"Sure let's go."

* * *

Jace has pissed Aline off pretty bad this time. Don't you want to know what happened?

Ok you know what to do! I'm about to start writing the main plot of the story so I really need to know what you want to see. I have the main ideas but you have to let me know if you want more fluff, action, MxA, IxS ect..

Special thanks to my freakin amazing beta LivyBug. Thanks for your help!

Peace

P.S. I know you can all see that giant button right in the middle, so just click it and share your thoughts. :)

P.S.S. I want at least 25 reivews before you get the next chapter.


	5. Don't Tell

**A/N:** Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed!Michiyo Uchiha this chapter is for you :)

R&R

**CHAPTER 5 – DON'T TELL**

Clary spent her days working as hard as she could to catch up on her training. Her body ached constantly but she learned to enjoy it, always trying to match Jace in their sessions. Jace had been driving her mad. He walked around pissed off all the time. Izzy tried to explain that he had a habit of punishing himself. "What did he do?" a confused and hurt Clary asked Izzy one day after Jace had stormed out of the living room.

"To be honest, I think only Aline and Alec know what's going on. But don't worry he will perk up sooner or later," Izzy said with a smile. The girls had become really close since Clary arrived almost a month ago.

Clary spent many nights with Sebastian; he was warm and familiar, always wrapping his arms around her small waist protectively at night. They had started dating a week ago and Sebastian had finally brought up sex. Steamy make out sessions were definitely Clary's favorite past time but she wasn't sure that she was really ready to give it up yet. Something just didn't feel right in her heart.

The week before Christmas brought frequent snow storms, it was Clary's first time seeing the snow in her life. Overwhelmed by the pressure to give into Sebastian, she finally went to Izzy for help. Knocking softly on her door Clary really had no idea what she was going to say. Izzy's voice yelled through the door to come in.

"Hey C, what's up?" She was sitting on her bed plucking her eyebrows. Clary joined her and grabbed a magazine.

"Sebastian wants to have sex," She blurted out, _smooth real smooth,_ she chided herself.

"So what's the problem?" Leave it to Izzy to see no issue there. "He's hot and really into you, unless you don't like him that way?" The last part was a question. She eyed Clary.

Clary fought desperately to hide her red cheeks behind the magazine, "imavirgin," She mumbled inaudibly.

"Huh?"

"I'm a virgin Izzy," she waited for Izzy to laugh at her.

"Oh, gottcha so are you going to sleep with him?"

"I enjoy being with him. I just want a little more time, ya know?" Izzy hopped off the bed and dug in the bottom of her closet pulling out a little box. She returned to the bed with a little tube and a condom.

"Take this just in case," she said handing Clary the condom. "And this is something I always keep an extra of around, it numbs your gag reflexes," she said with a devilish grin.

"Um thanks?" she couldn't quiet process what Izzy was trying to tell her to do with this little packet. Izzy watched her process it very slowly her face was blank.

"_Oh, Good God girl, are you really that naïve?"_ Her tone was incredulous. "I'm positive that he will be plenty happy with a good bj until your V card expires."

"Strawberry, yummy," Clary laughed but put the stuff in her pocket. "I've been meaning to ask you about what's going on between you and Simon."

"I dunno, we've been best friends since I was five so we are pretty close," She explained fidgeting with her bed spread

"But are you guys more than friends?"

"Sometimes," the brunette was blushing slightly. "I like Simon a lot Clary, maybe even love him but I'm not ready to settle down right now."

Clary nodded, "So you plan on settling down with him eventually?" She teased. They spent time laughing and talking on Izzy's bed. Aline stopped by and chatted with them for a little while until Clary's stomach rumbled. They debated going to grab a bite to eat but that would include Jace as her body guard, so they opted to have some take-out delivered.

Clary's phone buzzed_, 'Hey baby, what are you doing tonight?' _

"Who is it?" Izzy asked and Aline eyed her suspiciously. Clary had to admit she was at least being cordial tonight.

"Sebastian, he wants to see me tonight," she bit her lip trying to word her reply right. Her stomach was in knots, did she even know how to do this? _'I'm with the girls right now can I stay with you tonight?'_

"I told him I'd stay with him again tonight," Clary squealed with nervous excitement. Possibilities flashed through her mind and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Aline had perked up visibly hearing Sebastian's name, "are you two together now?" she asked.

Clary nodded but Isabella's infamous mouth struck again, "she's working up the courage to blow him." Clary swatted at her friend and tried not to look at Aline.

"You haven't even giving a bj before?" she asked surprised, Jace would love to have heard that. "Have you at least let them touch you?"

Clary shook her head, "I was home schooled so I didn't really get out much." Hoping that didn't sound as lame to them as it did to her.

"So does he know?" Izzy asked

"Yeah, he's known for a while. That's why I feel bad. Does it really feel good?"

Aline's grin matched Izzy's, "the things that Jace can do with his hands," Aline said practically moaning, "are magical." She broke off in a whisper; Clary bit her lip trying to fight the image of Jace touching her sensitive spots. She should be thinking about Sebastian not Jace.

"You should let us give you a makeover for tonight Clary, Pleaseeee," Isabella begged practically bouncing on the bed

"What are you gunna do with me?" She asked backing away.

"Calm down love we're not going to rape you, just some hair and makeup. I happen to remember a little black number you bought at VS a few weeks ago," Izzy said walking to her vanity.

An hour later, Clary knocked on Sebastian's door wearing a short silky robe she had borrowed from Izzy. Her hair was pinned up on her head and her skin was lightly dusted with a shimmer bronzer. Sebastian grinned ear to ear and pulled her into him.

"You look beautiful Clary," She let him pull her onto the bed and cup her face in his hands brushing his mouth against hers.

"Wait," she whispered in his ear. "I have a surprise for you," she pulled out a tightly rolled joint and handed it to him.

"You continue to amaze me, baby."

Clary pulled her robe off and swayed her hips in front of him. He sat on his bed in boxers and ruffled sheets, he was the type of guy her father would shoot on sight, but she found him irresistibly sexy. She licked her lips in his face and grabbed his erection. He threw his head back and groaned in approval. His noises encouraged her and he didn't question when she told him to strip.

Sebastian sat on the edge of his bed leaning back on one arm, he wasn't the slightest bit shy letting her see him fully. He was big and her nerves kicked in. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's ok baby take your time, I'll help you."

It took her a few moments to adjust her mouth to his size. His hands guided her, wrapped in her hair.

Jace was lying on his bed debating with himself. He had spent the last few minutes writing and erasing messages to Clary. Aline was finally talking to him again and he didn't want to blow it but he really missed Clary. She was different. He couldn't shake that feeling he had about her. It was like he needed to be near her so he could breathe right. His phone rang interrupting his thoughts. Maryse.

"Hello," he answered. He listened to her and ended the call with, "Ok, I'll bring her." He dialed Clary's number and listened to it ring through. Nothing concerning her could ever be easy for him. He walked over to his closet and started dressing in his gear. It was nearly 2 a.m. but Jace could hear noises in Sebastian's room. He couldn't help but press his ear against the wall. _'Ah, yes that's a good girl. Oh God Clary' _his stomach clenched and he wanted to punch a hole through the wall. _What was she doing to him? _He left his room and pounded on Sebastian's door.

It took a moment before Sebastian cracked the door opened, he was standing with a sheet around his waist looking like he could kill. "What the fuck man, your ruining my night."

"Clary needs to leave. Clave ordered," Jace said not backing down from Sebastian. The door shut in his face and a few minutes an extremely pissed off Clary stepped out wrapped in a robe. Jace stared at her like she was about to grow another head.

"What now Jace?"

"You need to get dressed I'm taking you to the Silent City. It's time for you to get your first permanent marks," The strain in his voice was alarming but she decided not to question.

The Silent City was a place Clary wanted to forget immediately after she left. Her skin still glowed where they had marked her. The burning was nothing like what she had experienced when Jace had first marked her the day they left. She couldn't help but scream. Jace took her home afterwards and guided her to the bed and tucked her in.

Sunlight woke Clary the next morning, her body was stiff and she wanted to stay in bed all day. The thought of a hot shower and steamy cup of coffee managed to coax her out of bed. In the kitchen she found Izzy sitting at the counter.

"Morning," she said grabbing a cup. It was quiet in the house, "where is everyone?"

"We got a call about a dead fairy child in the park. So the guys went to go check it out, and Aline is around here somewhere. How was your night with Sebastian?"

"Really good actually, until Jace ruined it," Clary grunted. "The Silent City called for me to be marked."

"Oh, I see. Well that's good it means Maryse thinks you are progressing well. I suggest a good workout; it helps your body relax after the ordeal." Clary nodded and decided to do just that.

Her favorite work out had always been yoga. She made her way into a side training room hoping that she wouldn't be bothered. Half way through she heard a commotion outside and the door busted open. Clary was ready to bite the head off the intruder but she saw that it was Aline, and she wasn't alone.

"Oh no," Aline broke away from the tall Spanish man she had been previously kissing. "Clary please, don't tell him."

"What do you mean Aline? Don't tell Jace that you're cheating on him? I think he deserves to know." She didn't want to be part of this but Aline grabbed her arm before she could leave the room.

"I haven't done anything he hasn't thought of doing, you of all people should know that," She spat at Clary.

"I really don't know why you're dragging me into this. I haven't done anything with Jace. You are the one shacking up with other people not me. I won't tell him, but you should," Clary said rolling up her mat wanting to leave.

"Fine, our relationship was over the moment he met you anyway, Clary!" That comment struck Clary like a bulldozer. Aline had really lost her mind blaming this on her.

"I get that you have some weird hatred for me but I haven't touched him," Clary whispered.

"Ever since he came back with you he has been different. I thought I was being paranoid, then one night we were having sex and…" she broke off sighing, "he said your name instead of mine."

Clary was dumb struck not knowing what to say, "I… I didn't know Aline." She ran from the room unable to hold back the tears. Collapsing on her bed Clary cried until her eyes burned and dried. She cried for her mother and father, for her brother, and for everything she had lost. It made her chest hurt and face was wet with tears. _Why had Jace said her name? _The thought of him wanting her in that moment made Clary shiver with excitement, but her throat was tight with fear. Everything about Jace made her blood race inside her veins, but Sebastian had been so good to her since the beginning. She fell asleep on her bed curled up in a ball.

Jace paced his room, pissed. Aline had just walked out on him; after telling him that she had cheated that is. He called her a bitch and any other nasty name that came to mind. He didn't truly know why he even cared but he did and he wanted to punch something. The worst part was before she left she turned around and said, _"Oh and Clary knows about your little slip up."_

He lay on his bed trying to fall asleep when Clary texted him. _'I need to go to the store tomorrow, can you take me? – Clary',_ He didn't really have a choice but he did want to see her._ 'Ok, but just you and me ok?-Jace', _he punched the send button and decided to burn off some frustration in the gym. He changed into a pair of gym shorts and opted to go shirtless. _So she knows I was thinking about her while I was having sex with Aline. Fan freakin tastic. I just don't get why she still wants to see me tomorrow._ Watching her for the last month was like his own personal hell. Every motion she made affected him in ways that he couldn't understand let alone put it into the words to tell her. _I made a promise to Jocelyn. __**Don't lie to yourself; this is so much more than that. **_He ran on the treadmill mindlessly until the cycle completed but he wasn't ready to be done. Walking into the weapons room Jace stopped dead in his tracks.

Today was getting too weird, "What the fuck dude?" Alec was pressing Magnus against the wall with his body.

"Oh fuck, Jace let me explain," Alec begged straightening up.

"I know your gay, Alec. I just don't really understand why you're with a teacher. What if your mom found out?" Jace asked shaking his head. It was past midnight and he had agreed to meet Clary at nine tomorrow, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Uh yeah sure, but Jace please don't tell anyone," he begged.

Sleep didn't come easily for him but he woke up to his alarm at eight a.m. He couldn't stop fidgeting with his hair. The thought of spending the morning with Clary made him nervous. He applied a fresh layer of marks just to be safe and grabbed an extra motorcycle helmet from his closet. You couldn't wait for a cab if you needed to make a quick getaway.

She was waiting for him in the living room. She wore skinny jeans that hugged her curves and boots. She looked adorable bundled up with a scarf.

"Hey," She smiled at him, wrapping Sebastian's leather jacket tighter around her. She eyed the helmets in his hands. The wind was frigid against her skin and brought color to her cheeks. She needed to pick up a few last minute gifts, after all Christmas Eve was tomorrow. They walked shop to shop down the snow covered street windows, shopping and talking about nothing. It was nice to get away for a little while, they passed a jewelry shop and Clary eyed a golden charm bracelet in the window. They were walking back to his bike when Jace finally decided to bring everything up.

"So, Aline told you what happened?" He asked looking at the snow crunching under his boots.

"Uh, Jace we really don't have to talk about this," Clary said almost hoping he wouldn't.

"We broke it off, she cheated."

"I know… I'm the one that caught her. Look Jace I'm not really sure that I know where this is going but I'm still with Sebastian, I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. It was getting dark when they finally made it to the underground parking garage for Jace's bike. Stepping off the elevator Jace grabbed her and pulled her behind a concrete support pillar. "Shhh…" his whisper was nearly inaudible. He sniffed the air and motioned for her to stay put; he crept silently behind the cars toward his bike then made his way back to her. "There are two forsaken waiting near my bike," he spoke quietly hoping they wouldn't be able to hear him.

"But who created them?" Clary didn't know much but she did know that these were created by a shadow hunter.

"My guess is Valentine knows you're with us. This changes thing Clary, but for now I want you to stay here while I deal with them."

"I can help you Jace," Clary protested

"I am responsible for you, so therefore I make the rules, now stay!" he took off across the garage and snuck up on the first of the two creatures. Wrapping his arms around its neck he pulled a blade from his boot and drove it through the neck. Its squeal brought the second beast running at Jace, but he side stepped it and drove his dagger into its heart from behind. Wiping the black ooze on his pants leg he drove his bike over to Clary's hiding spot and she hopped on.

"Let's go. We need to alert Maryse."

* * *

A/N:I hope you liked it! Please let me know.

Special thanks to my freakin amazing beta LivyBug. Thanks for your help!

Peace

P.S. I know you can all see that giant button right in the middle, so just click it and share your thoughts. :)

I'm going to shoot for 35 reviews; chapter 6 will be a very important chapter!


	6. Christmas

**A/N:**Hey guys! As always I want to say thank you so much for all the awesome support. I know you are all dying for some Clary and Jace action but be patient with me; I promise to deliver.

I do not own any part of the Mortal Instruments series.

**CHAPTER 6 – CHRISTMAS**

Clary spent hours sitting in Maryse's office after the attack. She was currently sitting by the window curled up in a sofa chair watching Jace and Maryse argue.

"I'm telling you Maryse, adding more people to this place will only make us more vulnerable. We need to lock down until its safe," Jace shaking his arms in frustration.

"I don't have a choice now, Jace. The Clave is involved I don't have a say. I was told to bring in more experienced support and that is what I am going to do." Maryse's voice was pinched and she stood next to Jace with her hands on her hips like his mother. It was almost entertaining watching him tower over her yet still look scared. "Besides we can't say for sure that Valentine is really behind this."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Maryse's assistant Camille poked her head in, "They're here."

Maryse nodded and looked towards Clary and Jace, "Do not leave this place without letting me know first."

The walk to the living quarters was quiet until Clary stopped and looked up at Jace, "thank you for protecting me today."

"It's my job, Clary. I promised your mother I would protect you and I will." _Lovely,_ Clary thought to herself. Things were already on edge as it was; yet she had managed to do something to piss him off more. Honestly she was about one step away from screaming at him for his constant mood swings, but when she entered the living room everyone was seated on the couch looking at them.

"We heard about the attack," Alec said. "What happened?" Jace started giving the blow by blow and Clary went to sit next to Sebastian. She liked that he made her feel comfortable. He seemed safe, and right now safe was exactly what she wanted.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" he asked with a look of concern on his face, pulling her down beside him and giving her a once over in search of cuts or scratches.

"I'm fine baby, I promise. Jace was with me, I didn't get involved," She kissed him on the cheek and turned back to the conversation.

"So what is it Valentine wants from her?" Izzy asked looking at Clary wondering what she could be hiding.

"Valentine thinks that she is his daughter," Jace explained looking up at the clock on the wall. Midnight, it was now Christmas Eve and he had never been more out of the spirit. Aline hated him, Clary was pushing him away, and now the man that murdered his father was sending forsaken to attack him.

"Well, I know it's sort of a mood killer now but I was going to surprise you guys tonight. I'm going to make Christmas dinner!" Izzy said clapping her hands. Clary smiled at her but rest of the group groaned.

"That's not just a mood killer sis," Alec started reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's a man killer. There is no way that we are going to let you play mad scientist in the kitchen again." Everyone laughed but Izzy glared at her brother

"But I already bought everything," she whined expertly. "I'll do it," Clary volunteered. She had grown up helping her mother in the kitchen and had cooked her fair share of holiday dinners. "And Izzy can help me," She said looking at her friend.

Clary woke early the next morning; showering and dressing she went to Izzy's room to see if she was ready to start cooking. Her friend was awake but currently walking around her room in a bra and thong putting on makeup.

"Izzy," Clary snapped giving her friend a, 'you're crazy', look. "Were only cooking, not trying out for the cover of vogue or anything." Izzy wasn't convinced and said she would need another thirty minutes before she was ready. Clary decided to get a cup of coffee and started making her lists. Lists were her way of making sure things went smoothly. She had to write it out and plan it to a 'T' before she could begin. She was leaning over the counter sipping her coffee with her notes spread out when Jace entered the kitchen with Alec and sat down at the bar.

"Hey, morning," she smiled at both boys, "coffee?" They both accepted and she prepared their cups while they chatted about Valentine.

"What do you think he plans to do Jace?" Alec asked looking at his lifelong friend.

"I don't know, but I want to find out. Do you think Magnus would help us if you asked him?"

Alec considered Jace's question surprised that he had brought it up hoping he didn't tell Alec's mother what he had caught her son and friend/ teacher doing together. "Well I guess the only way to find out is to ask, what is it you need?"

Clary tuned them out to direct Izzy on the first steps. She had shown up wearing heels and a short club dress. "Izzy what part of cooking is messy don't you get?" She started her chopping the vegetables for the turkey. All joking aside about her cooking skills; there was zero question about her knife skills.

Clary peeled potatoes chatting with Aline and Izzy about what it was like growing up as a shadow hunter. Aline didn't say too much and played with her hands instead of make eye contact with Clary. "We tend to do things a lot younger," Izzy explained, "because life tends to be shorter for those of us in the field."

"I miss Idris," Aline said. "I can't wait to have a home there. It's beautiful, Clary. The demon towers disappear into the sky as high as the eye can see, and the flowers are always in bloom." Clary remembered a picture her mother had painted for her room. A winding road lined with flowers ending in a water fountain. Clary had always thought it was just a fairy tale.

The boys entered complaining that they were hungry and Clary laid out some appetizer trays she had made; the first priority earlier this morning. She pulled a bottle of wine from the pantry and served it. All of this food looked great but she was too frazzled with cooking this huge dinner with Izzy only able to help with cutting. Sebastian walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Thank you for doing all of this love," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, I hope everything turns out right," she said loading the potatoes into a large silver pan to boil.

"What do you have to do next?" he asked moving out of her way. He could tell that her feathers were ruffled.

"Cutting the stuff for the salad," she said adding salt to the water. She looked so cute lugging that giant pot to the stove. She was wearing a little blue apron and her hair was in a messy bun on her head. _She would make a great wife one day_, he thought to himself.

"Why don't I do that and you take a quick break, you need to relax," he said taking the spoon out of her hand to make his point. Deciding not to argue Clary walked into the living room to find Jace wrapping a present on the coffee table.

"Hey Santa, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked laughing at the tape stuck on his arms and chest. He scowled at her and stood up following her into the hallway. She leaned against the wall looking tired and picked a piece of tape off of his shoulders.

"What's up Red, change your mind about wanting me?" he said wiggling his eye brows at her.

"Really Jace, is that how it's going to be?" she sarcastically. "I came to ask for my weed actually."

"Oh, damn. Well, at least it will get you into my room." She smacked him playfully on the arm. How could she be mad at him when she wanted him as bad as he wanted her? But she couldn't do that to Sebastian.

"Does anyone else smoke?" she asked following him up the stairs.

"Simon is touch and go but the rest of them do. If you want to wrap one to share I have the stuff," he said, reaching into his night stand and pulling out the baggy of bud and tossing it to Clary. She opened the bag and inhaled the spicy scent; just the smell alone made her body relax.

"Sounds good to me, I'll let you do the honors," she said tossing him the bag. Jace got to work pulling out the cigar and licking it to make the cut. Heat rose in Clary's cheeks, he had really nice lips. She didn't want to get lost in lala land because there was still something she wanted to ask him.

"So where did you find my stash?" she asked. Clary never left it lying around incase her mother found it. Luke didn't care about pot but Jocelyn was a different story. Normally she kept it in her night stand next to her little pink vibrator, which was the reason she was curious about what Jace had seen. He proved her suspicion right when a grin spread cheek to cheek across his golden face.

"Cute pocket rocket Red, but I had to leave it behind I wasn't sure it was clean," shrugging his shoulders at her and winking. She smacked him for real this time.

"Of course it was clean, Jace. What kind of girl do you think I am?" she gasped dramatically.

"Simmer down, Red. I know a little shop down the street where we can get you a replacement." He wasn't even bothering to hide the desire in his voice, this was dangerous territory and she knew it.

"I would rather claw my eyes out than be escorted by you to pick out a vibrator." They walked down the stairs and found everyone exactly as they had left them. Filling their glasses with more wine they lit the blunt and chatted.

Finally, a little more relaxed Clary pulled Izzy into the kitchen and started putting the finishing touches on the meal. An hour later the table was set and they all sat down to eat. Clary was really enjoying herself here. Things weren't perfect but she had made some great friends. Everyone clutched their stomachs when dessert was brought up so they left Simon and Alec to clean it up. Clary was tired and headed up stairs to get ready for bed when Jace leaned into the hallway from his room and called her name. She walked over to talk to him but he motioned her into his room.

"Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I had intended to do this when Aline and I were still together. I wanted to give you something." He held out the package he had been wrapping earlier that night and sat back on his bed with arms crossed. She opened it curiously, wondering what he could be giving her.

"Oh Jace, this is too much," Clary stammered. It was just like the charm bracelet from the shop. "I can't accept this," she tried to push it back to him but he wouldn't take it.

"I had runes carved into every charm so consider it a piece of armor if it makes you feel better but you have to keep it, Clary." Jace pulled it out of the box and latched it around her slim wrist. It was truly beautiful. The chain was rose gold and the charms were all different but her favorite was the angel.

"Did you pick out the charms?" she asked curiously her voice was soft. He nodded and Clary leaned up on her toes, brushing his cheek with her lips. "Thank you, I love it." Jace pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't fight it. She relaxed into him returning his hug. It felt right to let him hold her she had a good excuse. The bracelet jingled with her movement.

"Merry Christmas, Clary."

The gang gathered in the living room in pajamas the next morning and exchanged gifts. Simon gave her a book and she got a paint set from Izzy and Alec. Sebastian gave her a jeweled dagger and thigh strap. Her mother would have had a fit if she strapped a dagger to her thigh on Christmas last year. But the great morning didn't last long. Jace's phone rang while they were heating leftovers for lunch and his face went serious quickly. Clary noticed him walk into the other room and peaked around the corner to get a better view. He was talking quickly into the phone and his face was bleak.

Hanging up the phone Jace didn't move. How was he going to do this? How could he crush her like this? It wouldn't be right to tell her in front of everyone, he had to pull her away. Looking toward the kitchen he saw her staring at him. She must have noticed something was wrong because she started walking to him.

"What's wrong Jace?" she asked sounding concerned. He looked pale but he didn't respond. Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to his room. She followed quickly knowing that something terrible must be wrong. He led her out his window onto the roof and sat her down on the bench.

"I'm so sorry, Clary. I don't want to do this but I think it's better than someone else," he was rambling and for Jace that was extremely rare.

"Just tell me what's up I'm sure I will understand." He reached for her hand and sat down next to her.

"There was an attack on your parent's safe house," he paused swallowing hard. "Luke is in intensive care in Idris," he stopped, not being able to go any further and looked into her frantic emerald eyes.

"And my mom… Jace what about my mom?" she was gripping his shirt tightly but her voice was weak.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head at her. He didn't want to cause her this pain, he knew what it was like to lose a parent. "She… didn't make it," he finished. It was a gut retching sound hearing her sob like that against his chest. Her nails dug into his arms and she shook. He held her as tight as he could. "I've got you, Clary. I'm here." Cradling her to his chest he carried her back into the room and walking into the hallway to put her in bed but she shook her head. "Sebastian's room," she managed to say between sobs. He didn't like the idea of handing her over but he couldn't deny her anything right now.

He knocked on Sebastian's door and sat Clary on his bed while he quietly explained what happened to Jocelyn. She curled up in the fetal position clutching his pillow. Sebastian nodded and went to his girlfriend, leaving Jace standing in the doorway wishing he could take away her pain.

* * *

A/N: dun dun dunnnnn... poor Clary :(

I would love to hear from you guys about what you think. Comments, suggestions, or just encouragement is much appriciated!

XOXO

Jess


	7. Idris

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry it took a few days to get chapter 7 up. Its a really important chapter for me and I would love to know what you think. Please R&R.

A special thanks to my amazing beta Livybug!

I do not own any part of the Mortal Instruments series.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – IDRIS **

Clary sat numbly curled up on the corner of Sebastian's bed, only half listening to whatever it was Jace was saying. She wrapped the comforter around her body for warmth she just couldn't find. It had been two agonizing days since her mother had been found dead in her safe house. Clary felt like nothing more than an empty shell; every tear in her body had been shed. Refusing to leave Sebastian's room, people had taken to coming there to talk to her. She didn't speak if she could help it; it was too hard to open her mouth without wanting to shriek. Luke was in the intensive care ward in Idris, Jace had said. They didn't know too much about what happened but Alec had called in a favor with a friend and got Jace some more information. According to the Clave files, Valentine had sent a hoard of forsaken into the house before he went in to slay Jocelyn himself. Luke was later found knocked unconscious in the back room so Valentine thought he was dead. She didn't care about anything. All she wanted to do was see her father again. Jace was taking her to Idris soon to attend Jocelyn's funeral service.

Sebastian never left her side, letting her stay in his room and keeping her showered and fed. Clary ate obediently but wasn't able to keep anything down. He held her at night trying to soothe her while she cried for her mother. She wanted to withdraw from everything and just sleep but there wasn't time for that now. According to Jace, they would be leaving in a few hours.

"Clary," Sebastian said softly, sitting on edge of the mattress. He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes, "I know it isn't easy love, but you have to pack." She shook her head and whispered, "Izzy." She was parched and her throat burned, Jace noticed her cracked lips and left to find Izzy and a drink for Clary. "Come on, baby. Let's go to your room so we can help." Sebastian stood and pulled her off the bed. Her legs ached walking down the hallway from the hours spent not moving. Izzy pulled a black bag from under her bed and began rooting through Clary's closet and drawers. It was quiet, except for Izzy mumbling to herself about there being a lack of anything suitable. She left the room for a moment and returned with a long white dress.

"White is the color of mourning for us, so I want you to have this," she held up the dress and let Clary see it. The ruffles were delicate and not over girly. There was a calm sweetness to this dress that made Clary smile a little.

"Thank you Iz," she managed to say as Jace walked back into the room and handed Clary a cup of warm tea. The warm steam tickled her nose as she sipped the bitter brew. She envied the tea's warmth, wishing she could feel whole and warm again. Luke was all that she had left now and she didn't even know if he would make it. Izzy announced that she had finished packing and dragged Clary into the bathroom to force her to shower.

"Don't be stubborn. I know that you don't want to see Luke and Idris for the first time looking like a soggy bed rat," Izzy shook her fist at Clary. She agreed to shower and Izzy left to pick out some clothing for her to wear. Showering felt good; standing under the tepid water eased the rigid muscles in her back. Izzy had laid the clothes on the stool while Clary showered leaving her to dress. When Clary appeared from the bathroom a while later, Jace was the only one left in her room. He stood against the wall looking at her in progress painting. The angel Raziel, rising from the lake with the mortal instruments; she had no idea why she had decided to portray it but it fascinated her. The black duffle bag sat at Jace's feet and he twirled her stele in hand. Izzy had laid out a pair of dark skinny pants with a black shirt and black boots.

Jace saw her standing there in heels looking so sad and beautiful; her body looked great in the clothes, it would definitely blend in slightly better than converse in Idris. He handed her stele and witchlight stone to her and she tucked them into her pockets. She was attaching Jace's bracelet to her wrist when Jace walked up next to her and pulled the dagger Sebastian had given her from the dresser drawer.

"You should wear this," he placed it into her hands. Clary fumbled with the straps trying to get it secure and comfortable, without much luck. Jace knelt down beside her and redid the straps on her thigh. She gave him a tentative smile and followed him to the Library. They were supposed to portal to the Penhallow's house, where they would be staying during their time there. Aline's parents were very close to Maryse, so they had volunteered immediately.

In the library Magnus had drawn a number of symbols on the floor and stood next to window waiting to open the portal. Jace and Maryse exchanged words quickly before Jace grabbed her hand and laced his strong fingers through hers, her soft skin felt icy in his grip. Clary glanced at Jace while Magnus began chanting. There was a strange burning smell in the room and then the wall swirled with color. Jace nodded at her and squeezed her hand gently before leading her through.

They landed with a gentle thud on cream carpet in a living room. _This must be the Penhallow's, _Clary thought straightening up. "Welcome to Alicante," a woman's voice said behind them. Tina Penhallow looked like an older version of her daughter, Aline; tall, dark and sultry.

"Jace," she smiled embracing him, "it's so nice to see you, and you must be Clary," she released Jace and walked over to her. "I'm sorry we have to meet like this," she hugged Clary quickly and stepped back, "I'll let you two get settled in and then we can go see Luke." Jace led her up stairs to a landing with two doors. The house was very beautifully decorated with expensive art and furniture. It was obvious that the family was very well off.

"This is where we will stay. There's a bathroom between them so if you expect privacy, lock the other door." Clary took her bag and walked into the room. It was simple but comfortable. She was ready to run out the door to go see her father but at the same time, she didn't want to move at all. The delusional child in her screamed to turn back the time, tomorrow she would say a final good bye to her mother and there was never a way to be ready for that.

Alicante was everything a fairy tale city should be; the roads were quiet and carless, pastel colored houses lined the streets and flowers grew everywhere. Leaving the Penhallow's they walked over a stone bridge and headed in the direction of the demon towers. Jace said they were what kept demons out of Alicante. The giant formation speared the clouds about. The medical ward was located near the town center and was not at all what Clary had expected; the stark white house had a red cross painted on the front door. It led into a small sitting room with a long hallway leading into the back.

"We have known each other all our lives, so we try to keep it as comfortable as possible here," Jace explained as they walked up to the front desk. A quiet girl with a heart shaped face greeted Clary and Jace, and took them down the lengthy hallway to Luke's room. He lay on the twin bed placed in the middle of the room; the back of the bed was propped up and he rested his head on the pillow looking out the window. Clary ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She wanted to stay right there next to him for the rest of the day but the nurse pulled her back gently.

"I'm sorry dear, but your father's body is very fragile right now," she said checking his monitor and filling in notes on a clip board. Clary wanted to snatch the silly clip board out of her sweet little hands and smack the girl with it for saying her father was weak. Luke couldn't be weak. She needed him so badly right now. She wanted to break down and cry on his lap like when she was five. Luke looked at his daughter and smiled at her.

"My dear, Clary," his voice was soft, "you look just like her." His face was covered in scratches and bruises. "I won't be up long honey, this medicine is very strong but I want to talk to you about something." He looked at her with deep blue eyes full of love and support. "You need to be strong like I know you can. I don't know what Valentine is trying to do but, do not let him get to you. No matter what he promises you, or what he tries to take, don't let him near you Clary. I know you are strong enough to beat him, don't give up." His voice began to drift away with every word he uttered, "I love you," he finished with and closed his eyes.

"I love you too daddy," she was sobbing quietly next to his bed. She stayed in that position, cradling his hand in hers, watching him sleep for a while. Jace came to sit beside her silently. He felt at peace next to her, but the moment was soured by the tragedy surrounding them. Valentine had taken both of his parents from him and that alone made him want to track the fucking bastard down and break every bone in his vile body to splinters. The nurse entered and told them visiting hour were over and ushered them out the door. "Take care of him, please," Clary begged the woman before leaving.

Clary walked outside the doors and sat on the step looking at her hands. Jace decided to give her some time and walked over to a guard in the center square. He needed two horse and packs for the evening. The guard was polite and pointed across the square, motioning a few turns along the way.

"Shouldn't be more than a five minutes walking," the guard said.

Jace thanked the man and walked back to Clary on the steps, "I want to take you some where while we are here if you're up for it." He offered his hand to her, her gaze followed his arm and looked into his mesmerizing golden eyes. The green in her eyes stood out so strongly against her tears. She took it and he pulled her up and into him, refusing to let go; holding her body close to his until finally she relaxed into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her fiery red tresses.

They found the stables in no time and it gave Clary a great chance to see more of Alicante. The land sloped gradually into the horizon drifting off into the puffy white clouds. Jace hadn't told her were they would be going yet but when she saw the barn she realized. "Horses?" she asked, there were no cars here so it would make sense to have at least some form of transportation. A young boy welcomed them and asked what they needed. Jace explained that they would be taking a day trip into the country side and needed two horses, with everything packed. The boy nodded and retreated back into the stable.

"So, do you plan on telling me where we are going, or am I supposed to blindly follow along?" Clary demanded sarcastically.

"But you will, won't you?" he countered sadistically grinning. Her response was cut off when the stable boy returned with two horses saddled and ready. They were truly beautiful and very large animals. Clary wondered if the horses here were like mundane horses. Jace paid the boy and walked over to the first of the two beasts, he gently pulled the lead rope, leaning his head against the animal's long nose. Clary watched in amazement as Jace whispered to the creature, stroking its glistening mahogany coat. There had always been a lethal hardness to Jace, but watching him right now showed her a different side. "This is Thunder," Jace said handing her the reins, "he will carry you today." Clary reached out and touched the horse's muzzle, feeling the warm breath on her hand. Smiling, Jace stood next to her and gave her a boost into the saddle. She settled on the animal's back; it was different feeling a live being under you. Jace gracefully leapt onto the second horse; his motions were fluid and unhesitant like he was familiar with horses.

They set off at a trot through the country side. It had been years since Clary had ridden and it took a minute for it to come back. "So, do you ride a lot?" she asked him.

"I grew up on one. My father insisted I be taught and I always found a way to go riding every so often even in New York," he explained pulling alongside her. "I'm taking you to the house your mother grew up in, Fairchild Estate. I thought you might like to see it."

Clary was surprised and suddenly overwhelmed by a sad excitement; _if only mom were here to show me herself,_ she wished bitterly. "Thanks, your right, I would like to see it. Do you know where it is?"

"The horses do," he affirmed. "I asked them to take us and they agreed."

She tried not to look at him like he was crazy but she couldn't keep her eyebrows from rising. Had she missed this little pow-wow between them? Jace laughed loudly, "you don't think we would use just normal horses?" he asked smirking proudly. "These are animals who have volunteered to serve us, we do not own them. The herd runs wild in the mountains north of here. With their superior intelligence and strength, you would not be ridding him if he hadn't agreed."

"Uh, well, thanks… I guess," she murmured nervously to the back of the horses head and was rewarded with a nod. Clary's stomach rumbled loudly and they decided to stop by a stream to eat lunch, it was peaceful here. Jace reclined against a tree trunk munching on a few grapes, and just like all guys, he had to pop each one of them into the air and attempt to catch it with his mouth, giving her a smug grin every time he did.

The horses drank and grazed nearby and Clary laid down flat, the cold crunch of green grass under her back was nice. Propping himself on his elbow, Jace scooted down beside her. Being this close, he really had a chance to study her face. Freckles covered her skin and neck dipping into her shirt. Clary gazed up at Jace, his honey colored eyes flickered across her body locking with hers. He didn't know what he was doing, and she didn't stop him. Clary could feel the heat of his breath on her neck and a fiery tingling crept through her body as he pressed his lips against the sensitive skin on her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed and her back arched giving him more access. Jace trailed kisses across her cheek and softly nudged her lips, begging her to kiss him. And she did. His mouth tasted sweet and his tongue stroked hers expertly. He heard a moan escape her lips. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her hard, satisfying a need that had been building in him for so long. The electricity between them was almost agonizing, leaving a pit of infernal desire in Clary's belly. She didn't stop…couldn't stop until her lungs threatened burst.

_Oh God, what did I do? _Clary screamed silently to herself. Jace was braced above her one hand on her hip and the other holding his weight. Being so close to him made it hard for her to think straight. Jace sat up and fidgeted with his hair nervously. Technically, she had been the one to kiss him…technically. He waited for her blistering temper to ignite, but it never did. She just stood up and walked to her horse.

Clary was overwhelmingly confused and didn't really know how to react so she took off; giving the horse its head and grabbing a hold of his strong neck for dear life. She cared deeply for Sebastian because he was so good to her, but Jace made her body react like nothing she had ever experienced. It was like trying to decide between Original and Double Stuff Oreos. They are great to start with but who doesn't want a little extra. The horse began to slow beneath her and she spotted a large structure up ahead. Clary took the winding path up to the house slowly enjoying the scenery._ So this is where my mother grew up_, she pictured a young Jocelyn running around the gardens or sketching on the porch. Clary was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of thudding hooves.

"You can't just run off like that, Clary," Jace said pulling up beside her and jumping down from his horse. "It isn't safe for you right now, not even in Idris." Clary continued ahead without stopping to acknowledge him. _Why do women have to be so fucking difficult?_ Jace raged in his mind. He shook his head and joined her at the front door. She was yanking on the knob to no success, and rather than watch her struggle for hours, he decided to be nice and hand over his stele. For a moment Clary looked at the stele puzzled, until it clicked. _Open,_ she thought closing her eyes and holding the stele tip to the wood.

The house was dusty and empty; the space had been void of life since Jocelyn had vanished after the first uprising. "Don't leave my side while we are in here, Red, and look for anything that could give us more information on Valentine," Jace said it as a whisper. This was one of those houses you were afraid to talk too loudly in. Most of the rooms held standard furniture but no personal affects. They stumbled onto the library in a back corner of the house. It contained a desk and couch in the center and the walls were lined, floor to ceiling, with books. On the desk Clary found a golden hair comb with emerald flowers on it, wondering if it was Jocelyn's she stuck it into her pocket and continued looking around. Jace called to her from overhead, he had climbed one of the rolling ladders to look at the higher books.

"I think I've found of journal set of some kind. I think it might be Valentine's," he said thumbing through a few pages, "I'm going to pass them down." She helped him gather the books into a saddle bag and continued poking around the room. Pulling back a curtain to let in more light, she was met with another door.

"Hey Jace, is this a shadowhunter thing?" she asked, motioning to the covered door.

"Nice work," he drew another opening rune and pulled back the door.

A foul, dank smell wafted up the cellar steps sending a shiver down Clary's spine. She grabbed her witchlight stone for light and shined the light down the steps, following behind Jace. The walls were dark and the air was damp around them. Jace pulled out a seraph blade and whispered, _"Nemamiah." _Sharp light filled the small space for a moment before Jace continued walking ahead. At the bottom of the stairs was a large wooden desk covered in papers, journals, and drawings. Jace instantly began stacking them to add to the bag.

"JACE…." Clary's scream was like a shot of pure adrenaline through his body, sending him flying through the second door way. She was standing in a smaller room. Its floor was littered with bones of all kinds. She sobbed loudly, standing with her head down, looking at a crumpled shape on the floor. The man was badly emaciated, but what caught Jace's attention were the stark white wings pinned down behind the man's back, an angel. Jace had never seen one before but he knew they didn't look like this. There were shackles around his arms and legs but he was held in place by runes dug deep into the floor. "What do we do Jace? Can't we do something?" Clary asked him without taking her eyes off the angel. Her voice was pained with empathy.

As if responding to Clary's voice, the angel opened its eyes and stared into them. "_I am Ithuriel, and I have been trapped by Valentine. He took my blood to make himself, and his own, stronger. But he left me to rot for eternity," _The voice was in her head but she knew it was the angel. _"It is my blood in your veins. It is because of me that you have the skills you do. Trust in your abilities and I will guide you." _An image flashed in Clary's mind, burning itself into her memory. Glancing at Jace, he looked at her with wide eyes; his normal guarded expression was gone, showing astonishment and sadness. Clary took her grandmothers stele from her pocket and placed the tip of it to the pattern trapping Ithuriel. She closed her eyes hoping it would work. She imagined the runes of entrapment and binding to runes of release and opening, the floor glowed under her touch and the angel unfurled its great wings. In that moment, Clary couldn't help but notice that not only did the angel have the same honey colored eyes and golden hair as Jace, but the same jaw line as well. _"Thank you," _she heard as he wrapped his wings around his torso and vanished in a burst of blinding light.

Jace felt like he had been struck in the stomach by a brick. He pulled Clary to his chest and held her tight, "we need to go Clary. I don't think we should be here anymore. We can come back again with more help." He pulled her out, locked the door and went back up the steps into the library, tossing the saddle bag over his shoulder.

* * *

I gave you guys a little bit of CxJ, sorry its not much but I dont want to rush the story.

Ok you know what to do! Please review and let me know what you think, I could really use some feed back.

XOXO

Jess


	8. Family Jewels

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me such a long time to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter; please READ AND REVIEW so I know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Family Jewels**

Clary sat in front of the old stone fire place. She and Jace had arrived back at the Penhallow's just after dark, but the house was empty. Clary discovered a note on the fridge from the Tina saying that they were called away to a Clave meeting but dinner was in the fridge. Neither of them were the least bit hungry. Its seemed discovering a tortured angel imprisoned a cellar was enough to dampen even Jace's appetite.

She still couldn't wrap her head around everything they had uncovered in her mother's old cellar. _My blood runs in your veins._ It made her shiver to think about, but what confused her even more was that Ithuriel had told Jace the same thing. There was too much about herself she didn't know and it was a disquieting revelation. She toyed mindlessly with the small jeweled comb she had taken from the house. It was small and cold against her skin.

Tucking her legs under her body she took a deep breath trying to relax into the steamy cup of tea. She had discovered the cozy study room after getting lost down the expansive corridors and settled onto the loveseat. Apparently being a shadowhunter paid well. Flames danced warmly and she was tempted to scoot closer to feel the heat; the icy chill of heartbreak never seemed to leave her. She would have one last chance to see her mother tomorrow before the prier was lit, the reality of death had yet to set in, but she had a feeling tomorrow would be the start.

Jace came down the stairs freshly showered carrying the saddle bag. He was dressed in gray pajama pants and Clary had to appreciate his bare chest. The kiss they had shared in the meadow flashed though her mind making her bite her bottom lip in frustrated confusion. He covered the distance in a few strides, his presence seemed to make the room brighten; it was undeniable Jace looked like an avenging angel._ My protection…, what is he willing to sacrifice for me, a complete stranger? _She was undoubtedly attracted to him, that wasn't an issue at all. Jace's mood swings over the last few weeks left her baffled; silent treatments and evil glares were followed by incredibly thoughtful gifts and a kiss that felt electric. The unsettling truth of the matter was that she really didn't know him at all. Clary didn't really know anyone now, including herself. Grappling with her existence Clary could only come to one conclusion, _Peter Pan was onto something_.

"Hey Red, how are you?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned seating himself on the couch next to her. Jace's golden skin practically glowed in the firelight. Little droplets of water from showering fell from his hair and down his chest. His spicy sweet scent was intoxicating.

"I'm fine. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder though. I wish I had more answers," She said sighing and pulling the blanket off the back of the couch onto her Izzy's taste in night shorts was a little more risqué than Clary's own but she couldn't change now.

"Hopefully we will have answers soon," he said grabbing a stack of papers from the sack. "I'm hoping these will give us an idea of what Valentine is truly up to. I don't think he ever meant anyone to find Ithuriel because if it had been the Calve it would have meant certain and swift death."

Clary took one of the tan leather journals and turned it over looking at the cover for any marks, there were none but the leather did look worn and well used, as if someone had carried it for a long time. "So what made you think these journals were his?" she asked, glancing at Jace who had his head down examining the papers.

"On one of the pages I saw, _'my son, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern' _and I'm assuming that you would recognize your mother's hand writing, " Jace said flatly still trying to make sense of the sketches he had found on the basement desk. Complex runes filled the cream colored paper, these were obviously very old documents based on the aging around the edges. He didn't like that he had to be so frank about Jocelyn considering everything, but Clary needed to understand that death was part of being a shadowhunter. He glanced at her, curled up next to him on the little couch. Seeing her look so worn and drained made him want to grab her by the waist and hold her tight so no one could hurt her again. The kiss in the meadow unleashed a monster inside of him; if he had wanted her before it was nothing compared to the yearning that now filled him.

"Hey listen to this," Clary said to him, holding the journal open to a page covered with writing. She leaned close to him; her flowery perfume filled his nose.

'_The effects of the injection lasted only a short time but the results were fascinating. It seems that demon blood is a natural enhancer of shadowhunter abilities. I am searching for a way to make the effects more permanent. Jocelyn's pregnancy is a perfect chance to try the serum on an infant. It will have to be done before the Silent Brothers can apply the protective marks. She will hate me but this is my only chance. _

_The angel blood is proving much more difficult to use than it was to acquire. Injections proved useless.'_

"I can't read the rest, it's smeared too badly." Clary finished the brief passage looking at Jace over the edge of the page. "Demon blood? I thought Valentine hated demons and downworlders"

"Keep reading maybe we can find more," Jace said setting aside the papers and grabbing another journal from the bag and flopping back against the couch. "Even with help, getting through all of this will take time."

"What are we going to do if we are able to find out what Valentine is up to?" Clary asked him not sure if she even wanted to know the answer. Valentine had already proven that he could find anyone, _am I next?_

"Stop him, and kill him. This man murdered both of our parents and obviously enjoys playing mad scientist with anyone he can get his hands on Red, don't you get that? The day I meet him one of us will die." His jaw was taut and she could tell that he truly meant that. He snapped the journal closed and threw it onto the couch between them. Even through his guise of overwhelming strength and ability he was still just as young and vulnerable as she was.

"O.K. Count me in." She smiled at him giving him back the journal.

"I'm not asking for your help Red, I'm supposed to be keeping you safe remember? Not leading you straight to him." Shaking his head in rebuff

"Ithuriel said to trust _our _abilities. What do you think he means?" She demanded; ignoring his refusal.

"Hopefully we will find out soon," Jace said yawning loudly. "We really should sleep soon. It will be a very early morning for us and we return to the institute right after the service." He stood up and pulled the thin little blanket off her slowly exposing her creamy legs. He gave her a sexy grin and leaned down to pull her up. "Common Red, don't make me have to carry you," he threatened.

_This is where I'm supposed to say no,_ Clary told herself, _this is when I remember that I'm with Sebastian. I can't just make everything else go away so I can be with him. Why would I? Is Jace really worth it? _

"Alright, I've got to put this cup away then I'll go. Good night(,) Jace." She said giving him a quiet smile before turning her back on him and walking away.

"Night(,) Red. I'm just next door if you need me." He watched her leave the room before turning to gather the bag and its contents. _Aghhh…what am I doing?_ Jace tugged at his hair in frustration, _this is Sebastian's girl.I can't let myself fuck it up. Besides she's just a girl. _It didn't change the fact that he was blue balled, he had been too busy in the last few weeks to go out and Aline certainly wasn't sticking around. He hardened at the thought._ I guess it's just me and my hand tonight._

Clary sat on the edge of her bed contemplating her next wasn't ready to sleep alone yet but Jace was a rather complicated bed mate and she doubted Sebastian would approve. She fidgeted with the idea for a few more minutes before creeping quietly into the bathroom that connected their rooms, the moon shone brightly through the windows illuminating her path. The door in front of her was slightly ajar and she stepped forward to peer through(,) suddenly doubting her decision to come at all.

Hearing a quiet moan, her breath caught and it sounded loud against the cold empty bathroom. _Oh My God_, warmth spread through her stomach and down her thighs and she clutched the door frame. Jace's hips bucked against his hand, biting his lip with closed eyes he didn't stop. Clary couldn't move or make a sound, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was much bigger than Sebastian and she fought the urge to go to him. His golden skin was covered in a misty sheen of sweat.

Panting louder Jace was getting close. He loved the build-up right before he exploded; Clary watched his every motion seeing him writhe in ecstasy on the sheets filling his hand with a deep groan.

Jace lay still for a moment catching his breath. The release had been great but as always he still wasn't fully satisfied; deciding to clean up and try to sleep he walked towards the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" Jace hollered in surprise tripping over Clary's stunned form sending her toppling back into the tub. He looked around fruitlessly for something to cover his naked body keeping his juice covered hand out of sight. "What the hell were you doing?" he demanded pulling a towel around himself glaring at her. Mixtures of anger, surprise and longing crossed his face.

"I…I… um…" Clary stammered shakily trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Where you watching me?" he inquired, a sly grin spread across his face. Leave it to Jace to throw modesty out the window and actually enjoy catching her spying. His emotions gone, he was typical indifferent Jace.

"No!" exclaimed Clary much too fast, pulling herself up out of the tub and adjusting her clothes.

"Then why were you sitting in the dark bathroom right next to my open door? Did you like what you saw, Red?" His tone was mocking; challenging her to answer. Clary wished she could hide, how was she supposed to admit to watching him jack off? Closing the space between their bodies he leaned forward to catch her gaze, forcing her to look at him.

"I…" stammering for a way to say this, she took a deep breath trying to clear her head of all the wild thoughts "I couldn't sleep… I was just coming to talk." Clary leaned back against the sink crossing her arms across her chest making space. "But I see I made a mistake." Fighting to keep her voice even matching his hard look she pushed past him into her room.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Jess


	9. Are You In?

A/N: Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed. It is much appriciated. I hope you will enjoy this one too, so please let me know what you think!

I do not own any part of the Mortal Instruments series

* * *

CHAPTER 9 – ARE YOU IN?

Clary spent most of the next morning locked in her room. The thought of seeing Jace after the incident last night made her stomach turn. Hiding under a rock seemed like a grand idea for a while, but unfortunately reality called. She walked quietly next to Tina and her husband, the beautiful winding roads belied the somber morning. She couldn't believe the amount of people gathered in the town square,

"Your mother was a treasured Shadowhunter, she won't be easily forgotten. Our culture reserves a funeral prier for those who have fallen in battle, this is an honor Clary." Tina spoke softly next to her as they found their seats in the center of the crowd. Jocelyn's body was neatly placed atop large wooden planks, each covered completely by runes. Somewhere a person began speaking but Clary couldn't take her eyes off of her mother. Flames danced against the wood, and smoke began to fill the air. This was an awful dream and the only thing she could do was watch. Crying was not an option, these people expected her to be silent and strong, Luke expected her to be strong.

Watching the prier burn, Clary swore to herself that she would do whatever she could do to stop Valentine and get justice for her mother, no matter what it cost her.

When she returned to the Institute after a brief visit with Luke, Clary sought out the quiet sanctuary of her room. She wrapped a blunt and made her way into her bathroom, needing to relax. She desperately wanted to clear her mind of Jace and school and her mother. Music softly filled the room as Clary eased into the searing bath water. Tomorrow she would start training harder than ever but today she took her time waiting until the water cooled down too much to enjoy. Unfortunately her mind was still conflicted; it was like a puzzle that was missing like ninety-eight percent of the pieces. _What had happened to her brother? Where did Jace fit in? Why did Valentine want to get a hold of her so badly? _

Deciding to take her frustrations out on the canvas she went to her easel; setting aside what she had been previously working on in favor of something new. Placing the brush to the coarse canvas felt familiar and comforting, at home she had been surrounded by her mother's paints everywhere you looked, but since she had come to the Institute there never seemed to be time.

In was nice to get away for a while. Nice to pretend that her family hadn't been torn apart, that she wasn't caught up in a messy romance between Sebastian and Jace, that she wasn't trapped thousands of miles away from everything she had ever known and surrounded by strangers. Her phone rang, piercing through her thoughts. It was Izzy.

"Hey," she said pinching the small device between her ear and shoulder.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. Izzy had a way of making everything sound like a drama filled catastrophe, "Jace said you got home hours ago."

"I dunno Iz, I just haven't really felt like being around everyone right now." Clary hoped she wouldn't push the subject too far.

"Well Jace has called a meeting and he won't tell us what it's about until you come down stairs." Isabella whined, "Please?"

"Well Jace can wait until later Iz, I'm not subject to his whims," She replied more bitterly than she meant to.

"He said you would say that and that you are actually subject to his whims seeing as he is risking his life for you and all."

"Wow, who's side are you on anyway?"

"Hey now, don't shoot the messenger," Izzy said hanging up. Clary huffed for a moment before removing her apron and making her way down stairs begrudgingly. They were crowded around the small coffee table near the windows talking softly when she entered. Sebastian gave her a small smile when she sat down between Izzy and Simon instead of next to him, but his eyes looked almost disappointed. Maybe she had gotten into a relationship with him too quickly. The idea of hurting him didn't sit well with her, but was she just supposed to lie and say she was ready to be with someone?

"So what is so dire Jace?" her voice was sharp and she crossed her arms over her chest to make her point. He gave her a look that was both surprised and amused by her hostility.

"Well I figured we needed some help with what we found, there is too much to do on our own and time is limited." He started filling in the rest of the group about finding the journals but Clary was really surprised when he didn't skip over the part about Ithuriel.

"I'm hoping we can gain more information from these but who knows what's written in here. I need to know if you guys are in or out." He finished looking around the circle, Jace had known them for most of his life and they were like a family to him.

"I'm in." Sebastian was the first to respond taking no time to think about it.

"Same" Alec, Izzy, and Simon agreed leaving only Aline left unanswered.

"Fine" she huffed. Clary could only shake her head; Jace made it sound like it was a matter of finding the right page and _wham _take Valentine down. There is no way that taking down a rouge shadowhunter whose been hiding for over a decade was going to be easy.

"Oh and one other thing, the fact that Clary has already been attacked and that Jocelyn was found means that we have a leak in information so nothing we find leaves this room. Got it?" Jace said clapping his hands together. They nodded in unison and agreed to meet back in the living room in two hours to start planning. Clary still couldn't wrap her head around everything. It was like living in a movie, in two months she had gone from considering the walk home at night to be frightening to devising take down strategies with a bunch of buff sexy half angels, _WTF? _

Sebastian had been hoping to see Clary since the moment she returned home, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame; no girl had ever made him feel this way. In fact he preferred to hit it and quit it. They hadn't even had sex with her yet! To be completely honest with himself it had really hurt his feelings when she chose to sit away from him, but seeing her now sitting on the couch across from him knees drawn up with her head in her hands. All he wanted to do was find out what was going on with her, but pushing her too hard would do any good.

"Hey" he said taking a seat next to her. "How was Idris?"

"It was okay, sorry I wasn't around today I just wanted some time alone." She really did look tense and worn.

"I understand, maybe I can give you a nice massage tonight… help you to relax." He grinned at her hoping she would say no right away. She toyed with her bottom lip like she was thinking before smiling and nodding.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked softly looking up at him, she was beautiful but it was different. Isabella was more of a go getter, but Clary saw the world so differently than he did. Her life had been untainted by the true horrors of the world until now. He wished her could protect her for what was coming; he had never intended to actually have feelings for her.

"You just did, but go ahead."

"How are we going to make since of all this information… like… how does this work in your world?" she asked hoping she didn't sound stupid.

"Well its simple actually, we all have a specific specialty you could say. It's actually the reason we are grouped together like this. Shadowhunters usually fight in pairs called Pārbati; they are closer than kin willing to lay down their lives to protect each other. But in recent years the world has evolved so much we have had to change with it. Our group is one of the first of its kind. Jace is our leader," Clary snorted

"Go figure," she rolled her eyes. Sebastian gave her an approving smile before continuing "His abilities make him a natural choice, none of us can jump thirty feet into the air without a running start or move with the speed he does. I learned a long time ago not to compete with him. Alec is our strategy man; he does the background on where we go and how we can get in and out cleanly. Simon's skill is runes and research. If you need to know about it, he can find it."

"What about Izzy and Aline?" she asked only starting to realize how serious this life was. These people were her age and they're trained better most policemen.

"Information, networking with downworlders and, uh, ascertaining vital information willingly or unwillingly, call it interrogation if you will."

"And what do you do Mr. Verlac?" she asked interested to know more.

"I'm the muscle." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I have an idea", he said hoping off the couch and pulling her with him. "Let's grab some take out real quick" he was already pulling out his phone.

"Alright…" she hesitated "but, Jace…" he gave her a strange look

"Don't you think I can protect you?" he asked irritated that Jace had managed to invade almost every part of their relationship so far.

"It isn't by choice Sebastian, I at least have to tell him." She insisted reaching for her phone.

"Come on Clary, you know he will insist on going plus it will only take a few minutes… I'll even drive." He bargained begging for some alone time. It was hard to refuse; Clary hadn't seen the daylight without Jace's company since she left Florida.

"Alright," she agreed "but if he finds out I'm gunna say you kidnapped me." She laughed putting on her coat.

Sebastian opened the door of the black M6 letting Clary settle onto the soft leather seats before getting in behind the wheel.

"Nice ride." She complimented, this couldn't have been cheap she imagined taking in the custom interior and LED screen navigation system.

He smiled and sped off in the direction of China Town.

"So, where we going?" she asked. Sebastian loved her slightly southern accent.

"Ming Tree, best Chinese in New York"

The little man behind the counter recognized Sebastian immediately and welcoming them in. He handed Clary and Sebastian a menu and a sheet of paper. Clary looked over at Sebastian with a curious look; apparently feeding five starving and very active teenagers required A LOT of food. She enjoyed chatting with Sebastian while waiting for the food. He liked sports cars and pistols and had lived at the Institute since he was five. Clary honestly felt like a different person for a while, like a normal teenager out enjoying the city with her boyfriend.

The little bell on the counter rang and Mr. Cho brought out two large brown paper bags filled with various white boxes. Sebastian handed over a black Amex and Clary eyed it disbelievingly.

"My family was wealthy" he commented noticing her look. "I'm the only one left."

They walked to the car and Sebastian took her small pale hand in his. Clary liked the warmth and moved closer. He leaned her back against the car setting the food down by their feet. He carefully grabbed her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. The cold air made his lips burn against hers and she kissed back furiously; the endless taunting and teasing from Jace left her ravenous. He parted her lips and took control of her mouth making her moan loudly.

"Glad to see you two missed each other so much." A familiar voice said behind them. Clary twisted around to see Jace leaned up against a light post.

"What the hell?" Clary demanded furious that he had actually followed her.

"You didn't think I would have ways of know if you left the Institute?" he asked reprovingly "I thought I told you not to go anywhere without telling me first."

"You have no right to follow me." She insisted throwing her hands in the air

"They didn't assign me to protect you because they knew you'd find me attractive Red. I'm good at what I do, so next time you think about sneaking out with your boyfriend, consider that. And you," he said turning to Sebastian know better." Clary could believe he was over reacting like this.

"Get in the car Clary." Sebastian ordered without looking away from Jace, "now." She huffed out loud but obeyed watching them argue from inside the tinted window.

"Do not ever talk to her like that again." Sebastian said through his teeth. He was taller than Jace by a few inches.

"This is a JOB Sebastian, and you will not interfere with it again or you will be removed from your position. Do I make myself clear?" There was a fire in his friend's eyes that he had never seen before. Jace never pulled rank. EVER, there was something about Clary that changed him.

"What the fuck is going on man, you never pull rank. What is it about her that's got you so strung up?" Sebastian knew he shouldn't push Jace this far but he was sick of this. Clary had chosen him not Jace.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really Jace; don't play dumb, we all see how you look at her and how you act around her. Aline left you for a reason Jace and I know why. I think you are letting personal feelings cloud your judgment. Perhaps Mayrse should know."

"Are you threatening me?" Jace straighten with a look of complete surprise on his face.

"All I am saying is you need to be careful, this is a dangerous game and I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Sebastian smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

* * *

R&R

Jess


End file.
